Much Ado About Caroline
by ssklarolinewrites
Summary: A modified version of Much Ado About Nothing, TVD style.
1. Chapter 1

Much Ado About Caroline

This is a contemporary version of Much Ado About Nothing. It's hard to modernize some aspects of this story, because people don't do stuff like this in real life, but hopefully it's entertaining. As always, don't take this too seriously.

I've had to modify almost all of the relationships quite a bit (Stefan and Damon aren't brothers for example,) but I've always thought Klaus and Caroline had some Benedick and Beatrice in them, so I'm using the premise to see what happens.

I'm planning a five-shot, just like the original play.

If this turns out to be a terrible idea, I'll just delete it and pretend it didn't happen. Hooray!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters.

Act I

Alaric Saltzman was in the Gilbert living room with Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert. He was expecting some guests to entertain for the weekend and he'd just received word they would be arriving in a matter of minutes. The text had come while the ladies were chatting about what classes they would be taking next semester. They were home enjoying summer break.

Looking over at the couch, he observed the two friends. They were inseparable from middle school to college, but complete and total opposites.

Elena was a quiet brunette with sweet brown eyes and a shy smile. She had been prom queen. Everyone was Elena's friend and she always had a hand out to those who needed it.

Caroline was a blue-eyed curvy blonde who never failed to speak her mind. She had been Miss Mystic Falls and was a classic overachiever, taking over communities one organized event at a time.

Together they were devastating. They were beautiful, smart, and would do anything for one another. Caroline was very protective of her friend and Elena was Caroline's number one fan.

Alaric was Elena's guardian. Her parents had been tragically killed in a car accident eight years prior. As a close family friend, he gladly took on the responsibility of raising Elena, an only child. Caroline's mother, Liz Forbes, a single mother herself, became a good friend of his and provided some guidance on child-rearing during the early years.

Both Alaric and Liz had jobs which kept them busy. Alaric was the principal of the local Mystic Falls High School. Liz was sheriff of their small Virginia town.

A home grown entrepreneur, Elijah Pedro, was considering a large donation to Alaric's school. Elijah had grown up in Mystic Falls and was returning from some months in New York where he had finished acquiring a new company that made him millions. He traveled with a group of childhood friends, living life to the fullest. They had a bit of a reputation of working and playing hard.

Alaric was willing to do whatever it took to get the generous contribution, including hosting the group for some dinners and parties.

He read the text out loud to the women giving them the updated time for their guests to arrive.

"Is the Original Troublemaker going to be gracing us with his presence?" Caroline asked, crossing her arms over her chest, not thrilled with this potential development.

"She means, is Klaus Mikaelson going to be coming?" Elena said with a smile, resting a hand on Caroline's forearm in comfort.

"Yes, I believe he's part of the group, Caroline."

"How much destruction has he left in his path back to Mystic Falls?" Caroline huffed.

"He's not that bad. You don't give him enough credit." Alaric smiled at the dramatics.

"Enough credit? Maybe he helped an old lady cross the street once when a priest was watching, but that doesn't mean he's a good person. He probably then sweet talked her into giving him all of her money."

Elena smiled at Alaric. "You know Caroline and Klaus have a bit of a snarky rivalry going on Alaric. Don't mind her."

"The last time I saw him he was speechless after I let him have it. Thank you very much." She gave a smug grin, very pleased with herself, and amusing the other two.

"Well you'll get your chance again soon. I believe Stefan will be joining them as well and they should be here in the next ten minutes or so. We've talked about this, so get ready."

He pretended not to notice when Caroline quickly checked her hair and makeup. She even tugged her red tank top down a little further. Elena was used to Caroline's antics, especially when it came to Klaus, and gave her a nod of approval on her appearance. She looked great all right.

Right on time, the doorbell rang and Alaric greeted the group of men.

There was Elijah, his half-brother Damon, his protege Marcel, and his old friends Klaus and Stefan. Each one was beautiful. They made quite the impression wherever they went.

Elijah was all grace and kindness as he led the men into the Gilbert home. He was an elegant man. He seemed to always be dressed in a suit, but despite his imposing presence, he had an unexpected sense of humor. He was an inspiration to many of the younger kids in Mystic Falls having moved on from the local high school to college and then business school. His appearances at several high profile events with supermodels certainly made an impression on the teenage boys.

Damon was more mysterious. He didn't grow up in Mystic Falls with Elijah, so they didn't know as much about him. He was incredibly handsome with dark brown hair and piercing light blue eyes, but he mostly looked cold and disinterested. Elijah always stood up for his brother and the others begrudgingly accepted him.

Marcel was Elijah's gorgeous vice president. His dark skin and darker eyes drew in the women, especially when he flashed his huge smile. He had an amazing mix of charm and supreme efficiency. Anything Elijah needed, he could get done.

Elijah greeted Alaric warmly and apologized for not being able to advise of their exact arrival time without more notice. Their flight had been slightly delayed by some summer storms.

"You're always welcome here, Elijah. I have some good memories of your last visit and hopefully we can make some new ones. You remember Elena?" Alaric enquired, bringing her forward to shake hands.

"Nice to see you again Elena," he nodded at the young woman and clasped her hand briefly.

The others came through for greetings as well, although most had met each other in the past.

Never missing an opportunity to be the center of attention, "Alaric, old friend, you don't have to remind us of Elena here." Klaus smiled as he greeted her, glad to make an impression on the group and pretending not to notice the beautiful blonde standing across from him.

Klaus was a confirmed bachelor even at his young age. He was gorgeous, although Caroline would never admit it. She hadn't noticed his sexy British accent either. Nope. He had blond hair which tended to curl if left too long, bright blue eyes, and dimples that let you know he was up to no good. He was the love em and leave em type, with more leaving than loving.

"Good thing you're here to clarify," Caroline mocked. If he was going to start, she was going to keep up. No one liked hearing himself speak more than Klaus Mikaelson. He was The Worst.

"Caroline Forbes. Is that you? I hadn't noticed." He turned to her, relishing the chance to fully look upon his comely opponent, "The one woman immune to my charms. All women love me. Every one but you." He looked up from under his long lashes, giving the look that had women falling into his bed all over the world.

"It must be due to my cold heart and not due to your hot air," she chided and moved a hand up to her chest for dramatic effect. "Not all women do love you then and I'm proud to refute your claim of all women's love. They'll thank me later. I have sworn off all men, at least for a cleanse period." She avoided his blue eyes and turned up her nose, ignoring how fast her heart was pumping when finally able to use her sharp tongue against a worthy adversary.

Elena kept her smile in as Caroline was anything but cold and had men chasing her all over campus. Those relationships never seemed to last though. She just didn't return their affection, so things inevitably fell apart after a month or two. She wasn't exactly sure when Caroline decided on this "cleanse" and how long it would last either. It was news to her.

"Those Whitmore men are very lucky then that such an opinionated woman like yourself is abstaining." He smirked and she narrowed her eyes, not liking the implication her big mouth was keeping the men away.

Elijah coughed. Everyone had been wrapped up in the classic battle of the sexes that these two never let go of.

"Before Klaus and Caroline get into one of their battles, Alaric. Thank you again for hosting us this weekend."

"We have a few things planned for your visit. Get to see what Mystic Falls is like today and what the contribution would mean to the school. I know you're looking at a few other schools, but I think it would mean the world to these kids. We also have a few lighter things planned. Mystic Falls does like to host a party. We can get to that later. Can I offer you guys something to eat or drink?"

Everyone but Klaus and Stefan left to relax and reacquaint themselves out on the deck.

The pair moved to the kitchen to grab a beer and some chips their hosts had left out.

"Did you notice Elena?" Stefan spoke up for the first time.

Stefan Salvatore was the most reserved of Elijah's group. He had known Elijah and Klaus for a long time, but hadn't been a part of their inner circle for very long. He was a few years younger than them and was an up and coming investment banker.

Klaus gave him a look. "I noticed her."

Stefan leaned an elbow against the counter. He certainly noticed Elena Gilbert. She was looking more beautiful than ever. He'd met Elena before, but something was different this time. He almost felt an electric spark shooting through their hands when they touched. That hadn't happened before. She had such a comfortable way about her, but there was still a hint of the strong woman underneath. It was such an interesting combination that he couldn't get it out of his mind.

"What do you think of her?"

"Do you really want to hear the answer to that?" Klaus gave him a look. "I'm not interested in her."

"No, tell me what you really think." This probably wasn't the best idea Stefan had, but he wanted to know if he was the only one who noticed a difference this time around.

Klaus looked at his friend who was taking this much too seriously.

"She's pretty," Klaus noted.

"I think she's beautiful." He sighed.

"I have perfect vision, but her friend there, if she didn't have such a temper, would be one of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, not Elena." He hated to admit it, but it was true. If Caroline had fallen under his spell like so many others, he would think quite differently of her. "Elena Gilbert looks like the kind of woman who dreams of a white picket fence and children and commitment." He said it like it hurt him to utter and gave an exaggerated shudder. "You're not thinking of asking her out are you?"

"As if wanting those things is a bad thing." Stefan continued, "If she would say yes, I would."

"I don't think you're thinking clearly, mate, but here's Elijah. Maybe he can prevent you from doing something stupid."

Elijah grabbed a beer and joined the others around the kitchen island.

"What plans have you two been concocting in here and how worried should I be?"

"My friend Stefan here has fallen in love since we walked into this house. With who? Elena Gilbert." He made a face. Who did things like that?

Elijah smiled at both Klaus' and Stefan's expressions.

"I think she's an amazing woman, Stefan." He tipped the bottle towards him.

Stefan perked up, but wasn't sure if Elijah was being serious or not. These guys were known to pick on him as the baby of the group. "Are you playing with me?"

"No, I mean it. She's kind and generous. Any man would be lucky to have her in his life. That's my opinion," Elijah confessed.

"And I gave you mine. The bachelor life is where it's at Stefan." Klaus was not going to see his friend get sucked into the whole domestic routine without at least trying to convince him it wasn't worth it.

"Klaus, you can appreciate beauty, but other than that you're terrible with women," Elijah replied. He and Stefan laughed, waiting for a speech from Klaus.

"I thank my mother for raising me. I thank all women for giving my eyes something beautiful to look at. I thank some women for letting me sleep with them," he grinned. "I won't let women betray me, by not giving them my trust to betray. See how easy it is? I will live the bachelor life forever. I find like-minded women and everyone leaves happy."

Elijah sighed at Klaus' often repeated declaration. He knew it came from Klaus getting his heart broken by his first love. He had been burned by her infidelity and ever since then, never got into a relationship he couldn't talk his way out of at the first hint of commitment.

"Before I die Klaus, I will see you love sick and married," Elijah vowed.

"You can see me sick, hungover maybe, but not love sick." Klaus was firm on this and took a big swallow of beer.

"It will happen one day, Klaus. One day." Elijah was trying to keep in the smile that wanted to break free.

"If it happens, you're allowed to tell me 'I told you so' and I'll tattoo it on my chest. It will read, 'Elijah was right. I believe in true love 4eva.'" Klaus used hand gestures to emphasize each word and then threw his arms out wide as he continued, "The problem is Elijah, it won't, so you can't." No way, no how was he ever falling in love and getting married.

Elijah wasn't giving up on Klaus, but rather than have this circular conversation again, he asked him to double check with Alaric what time their dinner reservations were.

Stefan wanted to get back to their prior conversation. Klaus' cynicism aside, he couldn't get Elena out of his head.

"What else can you tell me about her?" he asked trying to appear nonchalant and not desperate to hear what Elijah could tell him.

Elijah knew who Stefan was talking about.

"I'm not sure I know more than you do. Alaric has told me she's planning on going into a nursing program. She's volunteering at the local library during the summer. You've met her before, what's different now? Why did Klaus say you're already in love?"

Stefan thought it was a good question and tried to explain it as best he could. "We met before I joined you on the New York trip. I was impressed by her and liked her, but I was so focused on how we'd be gone for a few months that I didn't let myself think about a local college student. Now that I've seen her again though, all those feelings I had before have come back tenfold." He admitted, "I also don't remember her being quite as striking as I found her today."

"If you're serious, I'll talk to Alaric and feel him out, make sure Elena isn't involved with anyone else. I say you should pursue it though if you feel so strongly." Stefan would be staying locally as their big acquisition was over and it seemed like an ideal time to make some connections.

Stefan put down the empty bottle. "The only thing is, you're so much better with words than I am. I've seen you approach women and get phone numbers. They laugh and smile with you. I'm awkward and get too nervous. I'm not sure what I'd say to her."

Elijah was a problem solver. It's how he became so successful. He pondered the issues for a moment.

"This is pretty unconventional and sounds like something out of a movie, but tomorrow night there is a masked party. I can wear your mask to speak to Elena as you to charm her a little and then you can take over. You know I could always help you out in other ways though, like giving you some confidence which is key." Elijah offered.

"Would you really do that? Talk to her on my behalf? I know it's awkward." He was frustrated by his own insecurity. "I think if Elena is interested in me, I can take it from there. I mean I want to get to know her and not just through what you repeat back to me, but if you speak to Alaric and then use your eloquence to get her attention, I'd really appreciate it." Stefan's speech was slow as he thought about how this could work.

The two men discussed plans and Stefan told Elijah what his heart felt already and Elijah would use his way with words to express it to Elena. Stefan knew it was stupid, but he was a little awestruck by her and grabbed a hold of the lifeline Elijah offered him. He wouldn't let it go on more than a little while, but he needed help at the start.

In the meantime, Damon had left the Gilbert house and returned to the furnished house he was renting in town. He couldn't spend one more minute with those grating people. Putting on his semi-pleasant face was killing him. His friends Tyler and Enzo were already there. They were the only ones Damon actually trusted in this one horse town.

If he hadn't been trying to get an executive position within Elijah's company he wouldn't bother, but he felt it was the least Elijah could do for him. After all, their father had an affair with Damon's mother, resulting in him, yet he never grew up with a father, Elijah did. Elijah got the life Damon felt he was entitled to. Elijah owed him.

If he had to smile at Alaric and Elena to please Elijah, he would, but he wouldn't like it and he would find some way to get what he wanted.

"How was it Damon?" Enzo asked as Damon laid back on the leather couch.

"Terrible. How did you think it would go? These people have never gone more than ten miles from where they were born. They aren't exactly exciting conversationalists."

Enzo and Tyler exchanged a look. Damon in New York was one thing. Damon in Mystic Falls was turning into something else.

"I learned something that might interest you," revealed Tyler.

"That Farmer Bill's cow won a blue ribbon? Unless it has something I can use with Elijah, I'm not interested, Tyler." Damon had no patience left. He had a headache.

"No, I think you're going to want to hear this."

Tyler had everyone's attention now.

"A little bird told me there's a new romance brewing here in town."

Damon motioned for him to keep going, because this wasn't newsworthy so far at all. Taking a nap or getting drunk sounded better than listening to the sad love lives of Mystic Fall residents.

"Elijah's young friend Stefan is going to make a play for Elena Gilbert."

This could be something, thought Damon. How could he use this though?

"Get this," Tyler leaned in. "These idiots decided that Elijah would pretend to be Stefan at the masked party to woo Elena on Stefan's behalf." Tyler couldn't help but laugh at their terrible plan.

Enzo rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I think we can use this Damon."

Damon agreed. If they could embarrass Elijah and leak it to the press, maybe he would cut down on those losers hanging around him and give Damon some responsibility, with a healthy salary of course. It was a start. Win. Win.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Not enough Klaroline, I know, but if you're familiar with the story, more will be coming.

What do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

Much Ado About Caroline

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters.

Act II

After an informal dinner, meaning pizza and beer, at the Gilbert home the following evening with Elijah and his group, including Damon along with his friend Enzo and his friend Tyler, Alaric, Liz, Elena, Caroline, and their friends Rebekah and Hayley sat outside by the fire pit having a few drinks and making s'mores, enjoying the warm summer night.

Rebekah lived next door to Elena and Caroline during the past school year. Rebekah had grown up in North Carolina with Hayley, which is how the connection was made. Hayley wasn't a student at Whitmore with them. They had driven up that afternoon.

Rebekah and Caroline could have been sisters or cousins. Both were tall, blonde, and blue-eyed. They not only resembled one another, but had similar styles and were alike in personality more often than not. Both gave each other as good as they got, which made them instantaneous friends. Elena would shake her head at all the trouble those two could cause. Rebekah became a fast friend with the girls, fitting in perfectly.

Hayley was a bit different. She wasn't in college, but had modeled a bit after high school. She was incredibly beautiful with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She didn't seem to have any future plans other than having fun and spending the summer traveling.

Caroline was wary of her. There was something about the way she acted during the dinner party with mixed company which unsettled her, but she trusted Rebekah. She'd try to withhold judgement until she got to know her better.

Despite already having a lot going on with Elijah's visit, Alaric thought it would be nice for Elena to invite some school friends to stay with them. Alaric wouldn't be available to spend much time with her, so they could keep her entertained. He would also need more women to even out the overwhelmingly masculine entourage Elijah had too, so it seemed like the perfect time for their visit.

"That Damon is a downer isn't he? He looks like someone stole his favorite toy." Liz spoke into the momentary silence.

The girls laughed. Liz wasn't one to make pronouncements out loud like that and it amused them. She usually kept things close to the vest, not being able to share any confidential information relating to her work, but her feelings about Damon were free for all of them to discuss.

"He always looks like that," Elena admitted. He had an unnerving presence and while she had discussed it with Caroline before, it didn't surprise her that Liz picked up on the same thing.

"He's rich enough to find some woman who won't notice his terribleness," Caroline pronounced.

"Caroline, this is why you will be forever single." Rebekah joked. Liz nodded which made Elena laugh.

"Perfect. Why would I want a husband? I can live an independent life and finding a man to share my bed hasn't been a problem." She cocked her head with a grin. "Sorry Mom." She smiled when her mother had grimaced about finding out more than she wanted to know about her daughter's sex life.

"Young men don't know what they want. They're immature frat bros. Whitmore is full of them." She muttered "no stamina" under her breath. "Old men are stodgy and stuck in their ways." She bumped her shoulder into Elena sitting next to her. "Mystic Falls is full of boring grandpas." Again, she muttered, "no stamina" which caused Elena to lightly tap her on the shoulder as she giggled.

They shared a look and a smile. They often mourned the lack of eligible men in town, although Elena was much more forgiving than Caroline was. Caroline wanted it all and wouldn't settle for anything less. No one ever reached her lofty standards. Elena wasn't going to settle either, but all she wanted was a man who loved her unconditionally and who was kind. Everything else wasn't important.

Alaric sighed, feeling outnumbered by the group of women around him, and wanting to defend his fellow man.

"Elena, tell me you don't agree with her."

"Elena will always do the right thing. She'll say yes to avoid hurting your feelings, Alaric." Caroline advised. Rebekah nodded along with her.

Alaric had accidentally set one of his marshmallows on fire and used the flaming food to point in her direction to the delight of the crowd who warned him he was keeping them in the fire too long, "I hope one day to go to your wedding, Caroline. You'll eat your words," he warned her. and blew the flame out.

"Words don't taste like anything, Alaric, but vows? Vow are different. Vows and commitment would leave a bitter aftertaste I'd never be rid of. If God created a man made of sterner stuff, I haven't seen him yet. I haven't met a man yet who is strong enough to handle all of this." She stood up and snapped her fingers. All the girls laughed and cheered when she gave a bow and sat back down.

Alaric couldn't help the smile, but he sighed again turning to Elena.

"If Elijah asks you for a date, Elena, will you hear him out before deciding either way? That's all I ask. You don't have to agree of course, but can you at least listen if he approaches you?"

"Don't get sucked into something you can't get out of, Elena. The attraction can be hot and heavy, but it fizzles and then you're stuck with some slacker who won't bother to put pants on every day."

Rebekah let out an unladylike snort at that picture.

Elena would be polite to Elijah of course. She hadn't ever spoken to him long enough to know if he would ask her out or what she would say. She broke up with her high school sweetheart, Matt Donovan, the summer before. He was a deputy sheriff working for Liz and the distance became too much for them. They grew up and moved on. There were no hard feelings and Elena thought she was finally ready to meet someone new. That Stefan Salvatore though? There was something there, but she wasn't sure if it was one-sided or not. She could easily see herself falling in love with a man like him. She was looking forward to seeing him again at the party.

They spent the rest of the night laughing at the stories Caroline, Elena, and Rebekah told about Whitmore, the other students who lived on their floor, and the pranks pulled. Liz often blocked her ears while Alaric offered up his own suggestions for what ones they could do next year.

.

.

.

The party was Saturday night. Alaric and the school PTO arranged it as a fundraiser, selling tickets in advance. They wanted to show Elijah if he made the donation, the parents wouldn't stop trying to improve the school, but would continue their efforts to give the kids the best education possible. All the pressure of the school's future wasn't on him alone.

The Mystic Grill was hosting the party. Someone suggested a masked theme and Alaric agreed. Caroline was involved with organizing all aspects of it. She thought masks fit in a ballroom and not the local bar and grill, but she would do what she could. Alaric and the school committee were happy to have her assistance, worried about who would step up once she graduated a few years prior. It was one of things she felt most comfortable doing, so the relationship worked on both sides when she was home to help.

She had to keep it simple as the budget was very small in order to return the most money to the school. Attendees were encouraged to bring their own masks, but some plain ones were available at the door. Black and white balloons filled the corners and there was enough of a change in decor that you didn't feel like they only moved the tables from the center of the restaurant to the sides.

The DJ was the key in her mind. She found a current student who would do it for free in exchange for putting up a large sign in front of the booth with his information so he could get some future business. He also thought getting to talk to Caroline Forbes one on one was a pretty sweet deal. She shook her finger at him, reminding him to keep it appropriate, clean versions only please. He agreed and planned on spinning enough tunes that would get her and her friends out there dancing.

By 7pm most of the guests were at the party. Some really went elaborate with the masks while others used the ones offered by the door.

Caroline and her friends bought theirs online. Caroline chose a purple mask with some feathers and a long handle. With her having to run around and speak with the staff, she wanted to be able to reveal her face to them without untying a mask. Most of the other women found ones which tied at the back of their head to match their outfits.

Her dress was a matching purple of course. It was a fifties-inspired style, sleeveless, with a shallow v-neck, full skirt, and matching belt. It was classic and very Southern. She was comfortable and the fabric wasn't too heavy for the warm night. She had been Miss Mystic Falls. She knew how to dress.

Caroline looked over and saw Elena speaking with her mother. Liz was working tonight, but stopped by to see how things were going and making sure the crowd was under control. They would be watching for any drunk drivers. Her deputy, Matt Donovan, had a second job as a bartender at the Grill and got them the deal on the place.

Elena looked amazing. She wore a knee length white sheath dress. She looked cool and chic. Her long brown locks were straightened. Her matching white mask was tied around her head and she really played up her eyes with lots of mascara.

Caroline then looked over to the dance floor where Rebekah and Hayley were having a good time already, sipping on some cocktails. Rebekah looked fabulous in green with a peacock feather-style mask. Hayley was wearing a skin tight red tube dress and a black sequined mask. She looked phenomenal, definitely bringing out the sexy. They had a crowd around them as they danced, Caroline noted with a smile.

The crowd continued to fill in and the only notable people missing were Elijah and his friends. She was sure they would be on their way soon, including that insufferable Niklaus. What kind of pretentious name was that anyway? She was going to forget about him and get in a few drinks and dancing before she was called to fix some minor spilled drink emergency.

She looked up when she heard a buzz go through the rest of her fellow dancers. The guests of honor had arrived. Heads turned as the large group of men came through. If she wasn't on a man cleanse her traitorous mind tried to remind her, she might have admired all of the attractiveness fit into gorgeous suits. She could admire the fashion and aesthetic beauty if nothing else. It didn't mean her hastily thought up cleanse was ridiculous, right?

She could identify a few of them from this distance with their masks, but she was unclear on others. She didn't have trouble immediately picking out one of them.

The men dispersed and one came straight for Elena, taking her aside.

In another corner, Tyler went straight for his target in the red dress. Had he failed to mention he had previously met Hayley in New York? She'd been modeling and he liked models. There was some flirting, innuendo, and making out. At the Gilbert house dinner party, they were able to talk for a few moments, but neither told the others that they had previously been introduced. Neither thought it was anyone else's business.

"Hayley, you look amazing," he greeted her after getting her alone in a corner, getting very close to her.

"Thanks Tyler. You look good too." She bit her lip, thinking it made her look alluring.

"So you knew me right away, even with the mask?" He smiled, running his finger along the top of her dress. He couldn't deny the sexual tension between them and was going to use it to his and Damon's advantage.

"Dance with me." He didn't ask, but used her hand to bring her out to the dance floor.

"Only if you can keep up," she retorted as she followed him and they were wrapped up all over one another immediately thereafter.

Caroline noticed and wrinkled her nose. Seriously? Who was that guy? Didn't they just meet and now they were grinding on the dance floor? No one wanted to see them dry hump. Get a room.

"Alaric, I would know you anywhere," Rebekah smiled up at her host sliding next to him and passing him a beer she knew he'd enjoy.

"Alaric? Isn't he taller? I am not the droid you're looking for."

"Star Wars? You're going with that? Alaric uses his hand just like that when he speaks. It's uncanny." She looked pointedly at his gesturing right hand.

"You got me, Rebekah." Smiling, he tipped his head to indicate he knew her identity as well and as a thank you for the drink. Alaric had been visiting with Elijah before the party and hadn't seen the girls get ready. He knew Elena and Caroline well enough that it was just a process of elimination in figuring Rebekah's identity. He really liked this girl. She had a kind heart and it eased his mind that Elena had someone like her and Caroline at school to get her out of her shell and have fun.

"Let's dance, old man." She smirked and he put down his drink and led her to the dance floor. He was only about 10 years older than her, but took her quip gracefully, used to the teasing.

"Who told you that?" Caroline asked her dance partner as they settled into a slow number. The music was soft enough to speak and he had a loose hold on either side of her waist. She had one hand on his firm shoulder and another holding up her mask. He led her around the room beautifully despite their awkward positioning.

"I can't reveal my sources." He said solemnly, trying to not to break out into a smile at her miffed expression.

"And you won't tell me who you are?" she asked looking up through her mask.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"This person said that I was high maintenance. That my humor is juvenile? That has Klaus Mikaelson written all over it. Why am I not surprised? He does like to talk about me," she shook her head in pity for him.

"Klaus Mikaelson?" he enquired looking very interested in her answer.

"Have you met him?"

"No, I don't think so. Tell me about him," he asked leaning in closer.

"He's Elijah's jester. A wannabe comedian. He's kept around for the amusement of others. That's it. I'm not convinced he has a real job. Sometimes he amuses and sometimes he insults those around him. He gets trash talked as often as they laugh at him. I'm surprised he doesn't get beat up often actually. He doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut." She cocked her head, watching him watch her.

"If I'm introduced, I'll tell him what you said," he bit out. It was getting harder keeping this up.

"Please do, but he'll just use is as an opportunity to use me as the butt of his jokes again. So unoriginal. He just can't handle the truth." She paused noticing the music had stopped. "Alaric is about to thank everyone for coming."

"Then we better follow the crowd."

"Not if they all jump off a bridge. I'm an independent thinker. Bye." She left him behind, eyes twinkling.

Did he think she didn't recognize him immediately? That American accent needed a lot of work. She wanted to laugh out loud when she first heard it. Oh, but she relished the opportunity to use his massive ego against him. Pretending not to know exactly who she was talking to was the highlight of her week.

She was going to ignore the butterflies in her stomach that came with his close proximity. She had been determined not to look into his deep blue eyes too often, not wanting to notice the flecks of other colors. She also couldn't watch his lips when he spoke. No way. Nor could she admire his subtle cologne. It wasn't slathered on like some of the college boys she was used to. She wasn't going to think of any of those things, not when they were attached to someone like Klaus.

In the far corner of the room, while Alaric was giving his speech, Damon and Tyler were putting their plan into motion. Once Tyler had recognized Stefan, he elbowed Damon to get his attention.

Speaking loudly, "Yes, my brother Elijah is interested in Elena Gilbert. After Alaric's speech, he plans on seeking him out and asking him his permission to court her. Can you believe Elijah is acting so quickly like this?"

Damon turned and widened his eyes when he saw the man behind them, feigning surprise.

"Klaus, is that you?"

Stefan wanted to swallow his tongue, but he needed to know more. "Yes," he did a poor impersonation of Klaus, not noticing Tyler roll his eyes, "It's me, Damon."

"Can you please talk to my brother? Elena Gilbert isn't good enough for him. He's a multimillionaire and she's a mere college student. I hate to be that guy, but let's be honest. Elijah can have any woman he wants."

Stefan coughed. "How do you know he likes her?"

Tyler spoke up. "It's probably more lust, than love, but I heard it myself. He was telling her how amazing she was, how overwhelmed he was by their reintroduction, and how much he'd like to spend the rest of his life with her if it were possible."

Damon let that sink in. "Let's get a drink, Tyler."

They left Stefan to rue on that.

He wanted to go back to being ignorant Stefan, instead of Klaus who knew too much. Elijah was in interested in Elena? The Elijah who just the other day offered to step up on his behalf? He did say how much he admired her though. Stefan let all the intrusive thoughts overwhelm him and he believed then. He knew Elijah was a reputable businessman, but in affairs of the heart, it was all men for themselves. He couldn't trust Elijah in this and now she was lost.

"Stefan. What color suit will you wear? I like gray myself. It is summer. If one is determined to make a mistake, might as well look presentable doing it" Klaus sauntered over to his friend.

"Klaus, what are you talking about?"

"Elijah has wooed your Elena." he confirmed.

"Good for him. I wish him the best," he would try be gracious if it killed him, but he was too pissed to do it right now.

"Easy there, mate. Don't you mean wishing yourself well? He did this for you. Remember?"

Klaus could not keep up with all this pesky emotional drama. This is why he was single.

"No, I'm done." He stormed off.

Klaus thought it was best to let his friend cool off from what was bothering him. It sounded as though Stefan believed Elijah wasn't working as his agent, but as his own man in the pursuit of Elena? He wasn't sure. Klaus had enough with his own thoughts focused on his conversation with Caroline.

Did she really think that low of him?

She was very free with her opinion. She only considered him a fool for Elijah's entertainment. He had to get her back for this.

As he was considering how best to retaliate, Elijah came and asked if he'd seen Stefan. He told him he had and how Stefan thought he was talking to Elena for himself and not for his friend. At least that was Klaus' theory.

"I merely started the conversation and restored her good opinion of him," Elijah stated.

He'd talk to Stefan, but he had other news for Klaus.

"Caroline is upset with you."

"What else is new?" he scoffed.

"The man who was she was dancing with told her you had not been saying nice things about her." Elijah tried to hide his smile.

"Did she now?" he narrowed his eyes, "She told me, not recognizing me as me, that I was merely your entertainment. 'Jester' I believe was the word she used. Can you believe that? There's no woman whose words can cut as deeply as hers. I'm surprised plants grow around her that aren't shriveled by her nasty attitude. I don't even want to think about the men she's left in her wake. They've probably all been castrated. I wouldn't marry her if she was the last woman on earth and the future of the world relied on us." Klaus' mind filled with horrifying images of Caroline wreaking havoc on mankind.

"Speak of the devil and she appears," Elijah mused into his drink. Someone was protesting way too much.

"Elijah, don't you need me to immediately go to Hong Kong on some business emergency? You can send me there, right? How about this minute?" Klaus was desperate.

"And miss this?" Elijah teased and Klaus escaped to get another drink before having to face Caroline Forbes again, a momentary reprieve.

Stefan, Caroline, Alaric, and Elena all stepped up just as Klaus had left.

"You ran him off, Caroline. I believe you broke his heart," Elijah teased the other half of the amusing pair.

"Sure. I took it, stomped on it, and returned it. Isn't that what women like me do?"

Despite his eloquence, Elijah wasn't about to attempt to talk about what "kind" of woman Caroline Forbes was. He wasn't stupid. He raised his hands in surrender.

"I brought Stefan as you asked." She had found him outside of the restaurant staring into his glass, moping.

"Are you mad, Stefan?"

"No." They could barely hear him.

"Are you feeling ok?" Elijah tried again.

"Yes."

"He isn't mad, or sick, or happy. I believe he's feeling a bit green." Caroline could read him and this all had to do with Elena.

"I believe you're correct, Caroline, but I'm not sure why he should be jealous. If he is, he's an idiot. I spoke with Elena on his behalf and it's over. She has accepted you and even Alaric is on board." He put an arm around Stefan's shoulder. "There's nothing in your way." He finished with a smile when he saw Stefan's expression change from distrust to wary hope.

"Treat her well Stefan or I'll find you, but I think you two will make a great couple," Alaric agreed.

"It's time for you to say something now, Stefan," Caroline prompted, trying to get him out of his daze.

"I'm too overwhelmed to find the right words." He looked at Elena and she nodded.

"Your turn Elena." Caroline warmly reached an arm around her friend. "If you can't find words either, you could always kiss him. Then no words would be necessary. I have a feeling Stefan might be your epic love."

"Caroline, you are a romantic." Elijah mused.

"I do have a heart. If Stefan treats my best friend the way she should be treated, I'll be very happy for her. She's also whispering into his ear that he already has her affection. I know my girl."

"You're right, Caroline," Stefan laughed at her smug expression, thrilled with having Elena confirm her feelings and having her in his embrace.

"Another single guy down. I'll never get a man at this rate," Caroline teased, not bothered in the least by Elena's new relationship with Stefan or the prospect of being single.

"Is that a challenge, Caroline? I'm sure I could introduce you to someone. Marcel perhaps?" Elijah was already scheming on how this could work and he wasn't thinking of Marcel.

"Do you have any other brothers, Elijah?" she retorted, enjoying the flirtation. She leaned back to get a better look at him. Yup. Hot all right.

"Why a brother? What's wrong with me? Will you have me, Caroline?" He reached for her free hand and gave her a sexy look.

"Not unless there is more of you. I would need a home version and an away version. Your lifestyle would require too much effort." She smiled. She enjoyed flirting with him, but it didn't go deeper than that. "I can't help but speak my mind, Elijah."

"Your silence would rid us of the entertainment you provide. We would be worse off for it," he gave the back of her hand a kiss.

"Caroline, can you go check on Mrs. Smith? She's waving over here," Alaric asked.

"Yes, of course. See you guys later," Caroline left the group to attend to the problem.

Elijah admired her as she walked away.

"She's a firecracker isn't she?" he noted.

"That's Caroline," Alaric agreed.

"The idea of a husband or even boyfriend practically gives her the hives when she thinks about it." Elijah observed.

"She mocks and deflects any serious pursuers before they can even get a few words out."

"She would make an excellent partner for Klaus," Elijah had been considering these two all day and it came to him.

"Can you imagine those two stuck together after a week, Elijah? They would drive each other insane."

"So, Stefan, what are you guys thinking now that you've been able to speak for a few minutes?" Elijah asked, changing the subject.

He'd noticed them off a little to the side, getting to know one another.

"I know this is crazy, but I've never felt so strongly about anything. We're getting married," he declared with a huge smile on his face. Elena's smile matched his and there were tears in her eyes.

"I know, Alaric. I'm young, but I know this is it. I thought it when I met him before and I tried to not let it show, but I was miserable when he left. He's here now and I'm not letting this chance slip through my fingers again," she squeezed Stefan's hand.

Alaric smiled and really didn't have any concerns with the pair as long as they had a lengthy engagement. He'd make sure to express the wish that she finished going to school.

"When were you thinking of making an announcement? We can have a party."

"Tomorrow," both Stefan and Elena said at the same time. They laughed at their synchronicity.

"Let's make it a week. I know," he said in reply to Elena's disappointed face. "We already have a lot going on though. It's just seven days and we can have a worthy party. We'll put Caroline in charge."

They agreed that waiting a week to publicly announce their engagement was doable.

"I know you're disappointed at the delay, Stefan, but I have an idea that will keep us busy. It will be the hardest task you've ever undertaken," he joked as Stefan had done some impressive things in his life. "I'm going to get Klaus and Caroline together and in love."

He continued, "I'd appreciate your help." He looked to each of them, Stefan, Alaric, and Elena. Each agreed to help him and thought it would be a fun distraction.

"Klaus is a good man. He really is. He's honest and honorable behind the brash personality. I will help you, Elena, talk him up to Caroline. Stefan and Alaric, we'll work on Klaus, so even in spite of his constant harping on commitment being the root of all personal evil, he won't be able to help himself. His pride won't stand for anything else. You've seen the sparks between them. You've seen the sexual tension. This can work." Elijah vowed.

.

.

.

"So that didn't work out quite as well as planned."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Tyler."

Damon was fuming. All it took was ten minutes for Stefan and Elijah to reconcile and clear up the dispute they had constructed. Where was the leverage he needed to get at Elijah?

"I have an idea, Damon. It's going a lot further than what we just did though."

"Tell me." Tyler had a devious mind, so Damon was interested in what he had come up with.

"Hayley? Elena's house guest? We had a bit of thing back in New York." He smiled giving Damon a good idea of what that "thing" had been like.

He continued, "I'm pretty sure I can get Hayley up in Elena's room."

"What is she going to do in there? Steal something? Read her diary?" Damon scoffed.

"No. Tell your brother that Elena is already cheating on Stefan and she has no intention of being faithful to him. Tell him it's up to him to stop this farce of an engagement. Tell them that Elena has been sleeping with me." He raised his arms wide. "Tell them she can't get enough of my dick and she's promised to keep seeing me on the sly."

He smiled.

"You'll have to point out instances where Elena might have ever looked in my direction. Few as though there have been. You're doing this for them. You want to save Stefan the embarrassment and Elijah's pristine reputation."

Damon's brain was going as Tyler kept talking.

"I can get Hayley into Elena's room where I'll fuck her. I'll call out Elena's name. With their brown hair, no one will notice who she actually is if they're at enough of a distance. You can arrange it so Stefan and Elijah are watching the window from outside as 'proof' of what's been going on behind their back. It could even happen the night before the engagement announcement."

That would be a devastating blow to Elena most of all, but also to Stefan, Elijah, and Alaric. It could cause tension and fights between every one of them.

"You know that car you've had your eye on? It's yours if this works."

.

.

.

The next night another dinner was being held at the Gilbert home. With the impending engagement party, things took a festive and celebratory turn. Elena and Rebekah were preparing a pasta dinner for everyone to enjoy.

Klaus wandered around the back yard with a drink enjoying the shade while waiting for dinner.

Stefan, one of his closest friends, was getting married. Married. Volunteering to commit himself to one woman for the rest of his life.

He remembered all the times he had gone out to the bars with Stefan and the rest of the guys. Beers and sports were what they talked about. Soon Stefan would be talking about wedding invitations and babies.

Stefan was the youngest, but it seemed as though the others could head in that direction as well. Where would that leave him?

He'd never met a woman who made in him want to change his ways and settle down. He could admire beautiful woman. He could admire sexy women. He could admire sweet women. He could admire intelligent woman. He could admire independent women. When did he ever meet a woman who had all those qualities and more though? Until then, it was the single life for him.

Elijah, Stefan, Alaric, and Marcel stepped out onto the back porch to enjoy some drinks as well. They were able to get Marcel to sing for them. He had a great voice.

Klaus rolled his eyes when he heard Marcel's love song selection, hoping the rest of the night wasn't headed in this direction. He stayed near the trees. He was better off alone versus hearing that. Sex? Yes, please. Love? No.

Marcel kindly agreed to serenade Elena at the engagement party at Elijah's prompting. He then left to go check on some business. Sing one minute, calculate profit the next. That was Marcel.

Facing the house with their backs to the yard and being sure to speak up for anyone who just might be outside to overhear them, Elijah asked Alaric a question.

"What was it again you told me earlier, Alaric? Elena's friend Caroline is in love with Klaus?" He was sure to add amazement to his voice.

"C'mon. Are you sure it was Caroline that said that? I didn't think she'd ever say she was in love." Stefan asked, enjoying this very much.

"I didn't think so either, but it's true. He's her favorite target too. I would never have believed it from the way she acts with him."

Klaus could not move. What was happening?

"I can't explain it," Alaric went on, "she loves him with an enraged affection."

"Do you think she's putting you on?" Elijah enquired.

"That does sound like something she'd do, Alaric." Stefan nodded.

Klaus nodded in the shadows too.

"Fake? No. Once she finally recognized it for what it was, she gave in. Her devotion to him is overwhelming." Alaric gestured wide and the others tried to get him to reign it in a little. They were winging this, but they couldn't go too far.

"How is she acting differently?"

Stefan whispered to Alaric, "This is the make it or break it moment."

"How is she acting differently? I'll tell you." Alaric paused, stuck. "Stefan, you've seen her. Tell Elijah what she's doing differently."

Stefan rolled his eyes, but had to pick up the ball as best he could, although he was stuck too. He was just going to change the subject a bit to get them back on track.

"It's true, Elijah. She is different and now I know the cause."

"I would have bet a million dollars this would never happen," Elijah encouraged them.

"I would have been in on that bet, especially against Klaus of all men." Alaric finished.

While Klaus would have been suspicious of Elijah and Stefan alone, getting Alaric in on their plan appeared to make this conversation legitimate. Caroline must be in love with him, he thought.

Stefan gave them a thumbs up to keep going. Peeking over his shoulder, he could see Klaus out of the corner of his eye not moving at all.

"Has she talked to Klaus about this?" Elijah asked.

"No and she has sworn she'll never tell him." Alaric shook his head in faux pity.

"Elena told me the same thing. Caroline doesn't think she can tell him she loves him after all the times she basically told him she hated him," Stefan added.

"She told me she can't sleep thinking about him. She'll sit with her cell phone in her hand ready to fire off a text, but will never send it."

"Elena told me she found a slip of paper with a doodle Caroline had drawn with "Caroline plus Klaus" written together in a heart."

Stefan knew Caroline would kill him or cut off his balls if she ever found out about this conversation, but he was happy and in love and willing to risk it.

"Why doesn't she text or call him? Why doesn't she follow through?" Elijah prompted.

"She says that if he were to write to her with the same message that she wants to write to him, she would think it was a joke and she could never accept the humiliation. So she never hits 'Send'."

"Elena also told me she's cried over this. She'll watch a sappy movie and it will break her heart feeling like she'll never get that happy ending for herself. She'll say things like, 'Oh sweet Klaus, God give me patience'."

They were really laying it on thick now. It would take a lot to convince someone as stubborn as Klaus to go along with this.

"Elena has said the same thing to me. She's worried Caroline will do something permanent, like get a tattoo of his name where he can't ever see it, but it would always be with her."

Stefan rolled his eyes at that one.

"Shouldn't Klaus hear about this, though? She's in love with him."

"You know Klaus, Elijah. He'll turn it into a joke. We can't do that to her."

"She's a great woman."

"She is," Stefan agreed. "She's smart in everything except falling in love with him."

"I feel terrible for her," Alaric said. "Elena is over the moon and Caroline is depressed. It breaks my heart that they both aren't happy."

"If she had given her heart to me," Elijah stepped up, "I would have made her my wife and kept her in my bed as long as she'd let me. Let's tell Klaus and see what he thinks."

Stefan continued with the sob story, "I'm still not sure it's a good idea, Elijah. Elena says she will die. She will die if he doesn't love her. She will die if he ever finds out she loves him. She will die if he tries to win her in her stubbornness."

"She's probably right then, Stefan. He can be harsh. It would be devastating." Elijah concurred.

They'd already planted the seed that Caroline loved him, but he couldn't know she loved him. It was time to talk him up a bit.

Stefan started off. "He's a good man though, Elijah."

Alaric agreed. "I've seen it myself. He's honorable."

"He always has a smile on his face," Elijah added.

They all grinned picturing him puffing up his chest at their comments.

"He's smart."

"He occasionally show some sparks that might be wit." A backhanded compliment if ever there was one.

"He's brave."

"I'm sorry for Caroline though. Can we do something? Should we tell Klaus?" Elijah asked yet again.

"Never tell him, Elijah. Let her keep her secret." Stefan advised.

"She's so unhappy though. I can't watch her like this," Alaric jumped in.

"Let's leave it for a while. You both can speak with Elena and see what she thinks." Time to wrap this up. "I love Klaus and I wish he could really look at himself and see how unworthy he is to have the love of an amazing woman like Caroline Forbes."

"I believe dinner is ready. Let's go inside," Alaric said loudly.

As the men walked into the house, Stefan said, "If he isn't in love with her after that, it will never happen." They slapped each other on the back, pleased with how it went and how much they enjoyed it. They agreed sending Caroline out to tell him it was time for dinner would be icing on the cake.

Klaus couldn't process what just happened as he emerged from the shadows. They had to have been telling the truth, especially since much of it came from Elena. She wouldn't be a part of any trick and was certainly in Caroline's confidence.

She loves him?

Her love must be returned. He heard what they said about him and how roughly he would treat the gift of her love due to his pride. He also heard them say how she would rather die than have him find out.

He couldn't go back inside looking too pleased with himself. He was going to learn his lesson from the faults listed by his friends.

They mentioned Caroline was beautiful. He could certainly attest to that. He heard them say she was strong. He felt her strength many, make that every, time. As Stefan said, he would consider her brilliant if not for the fact that she fell in love with him.

He was in love with her though too, he decided. Klaus Mikaelson was in love with Caroline Forbes. He smiled at the thought.

Sure, he would be ribbed and teased for changing his tune about love and marriage, but he could take it. Men are supposed to evolve with age. He was evolving too. He said he would die if he were married. What he meant was that he wouldn't start living until he had married.

Oh and now she was coming out towards him. She was glorious and sexy and he wanted her. He wanted to run his fingers through her gorgeous blonde hair and get caught in the tresses. He wanted to cup her cheeks in his hands and kiss her as though his life depended on it. Would she taste spicy or sweet? He wanted to run his hands up and down her back and pull her as close into his body as their clothes would allow. Would she take over or let him stay in control?

He thought he could see some signs of affection as she neared. Did it look like she hadn't been sleeping over him? Did her gaze soften a bit when it landed on his face? Did her eyes twinkle a little more brightly when they met his own? Was she swinging her hips more than usual trying to draw his attention? His imagination ran wild.

She stood in front of him, hand on hip. "They sent me out here to get you to come inside. Let's make it quick, Mikaelson."

"Caroline," he started sincerely looking at her in a completely new way and getting within inches of her, moving his hands behind his back, "Thank you for the pains you took to come and get me."

He never sounded more British than he did just then. Their gazes locked and it was intense. She was confused by the warm look in his eyes and broke the stare.

"It didn't hurt. If it did, I wouldn't have done it. It hurt as much as it did for you to say 'thank you'."

She turned on her heel and headed back inside. His eyes followed her body as she climbed the stairs.

"So, you took pleasure from it?" he called out after her.

Was that some sort of sexual come on? Where was this talk about taking pleasure from him coming from?

She looked at him over her shoulder. "Keep your pants on, Klaus. I took just as much "pleasure" as I would take in getting stabbed in the eye. Come in and eat or don't."

She closed the door behind her.

There had to be a hidden message in her words. She basically said she would willingly make an effort for him to say 'thank you.' Well, that's what he convinced himself anyway. Why was she talking about his pants though?

If he didn't love her like she loved him in return he was an ass. Klaus Mikaelson wasn't an ass. So he had to love her. There was no other option.

.

.

.

.

.

That was long!

Like it? Dislike it? Love it? Hate it?

Leave a review and let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Much Ado Aout Caroline

A/N: To say this story is not very popular would be an understatement so thank you to everyone who is sticking around. I promise I will finish it because I'm happy with it.

I also want to say hi to all the guest reviewers! Hey guys! Thanks for all the kind reviews. I really appreciate every one of them.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters.

Act III

Klaus had been hooked by the boys' trap, but it was time to get Caroline.

The next morning, Elena filled Rebekah in on the plan. Rebekah thought it was brilliant and agreed to help out any way she could. They practically rubbed their hands together in glee.

After Stefan filled Elena in on how it went with Klaus, the next day the girls put their plan, dubbed 'Operation Klaroline' into motion. Stefan and Elijah stopped by to look at some of the ideas Caroline had come up with for the engagement party and they used this distraction to work their magic.

"Hey Hayley," called Elena noticing her as she walked by, "can you come here for a minute?"

Elena and Rebekah were in the kitchen, grabbing some snacks.

"Sure. What's up?"

Elena gave an evil grin.

"Can you tell Caroline that you were walking in the back yard and overheard us talking about her in a few minutes? Tell her she'll be able to hear us if goes out there. I think she's talking to Stefan and Elijah right now."

Hayley wasn't sure what was going on, but agreed and left.

Elena turned to Rebekah as they walked outside. It was a beautiful day and Elena was blissfully happy. They walked arm and arm as they waited for their prey.

"You know she won't be able to resist listening in. When she comes, we'll just nonchalantly take a stroll and talk about Klaus. Whenever I mention him, you have to compliment him on how amazing he is. You know, talk him up really big. I'll talk about how he's so in love with her. She'll be trapped by her own inability not to snoop!" Elena crowed.

Moments later Rebekah noticed some movement out of the corner of her eye. It was something pale pink. That something could only be one person who was wearing pink shorts today.

"I'm not sure she'll be able to hear us unless we're yelling. Let's get closer," Rebekah whispered until they were still blocked by some hedges, but not so far away that Caroline wouldn't be able to hear them well. They bit their lips to keep from laughing at what they were doing.

"You know her, Rebekah. She's far too superior for this to work," Elena started them off.

"Are you sure Klaus is in love with Caroline?" She acted deeply shocked at such a revelation, moving her hand up to her chest.

"Elijah and Stefan both told me."

"Did they ask you to tell her?"

"They did, but I talked them out of it. If they're really his friend, they would protect him," Elena exuded sympathy for poor Klaus.

"Why did you do that? Don't you think Klaus would be lucky to have a woman's love?"

"Of course Klaus would be lucky and he deserves to be loved, but Caroline? She's so proud," Elena groaned as she said it. "She always acts so tough and strong. As if she doesn't need anyone in her life. She can't love, not really."

Caroline had to keep listening, but it was hard to hear. Why did they get so quiet now? She, as silently as possible, eased herself into the middle of a huge hedge on the edge of the Gilbert property, getting all scraped up in the process.

Rebekah and Elena had heard the commotion, but commented on it likely being a squirrel to keep up the charade.

"Maybe he's better off her not knowing so she can't use it to mock him."

"Exactly. I've never seen a man so mature, handsome, charming, and wise. It's rare. By the way, have you seen those dimples? Swoon worthy. Have you seen that ass too?" Elena teased, then got back to business. "If he's too kind, she'll call him weak. If he's too playful, she'll say he can't take things seriously. If he's too talkative, she'll call him full of hot air. If he's too quiet, she'll say he thinks he's too good for them. He can't win, whatever he does."

"I know, Elena. It isn't right for her to be so critical. It's usually right to his face no less."

"She wouldn't listen to me though if I told her that. Let Klaus love her from afar where she can't touch it. He'll waste away. Miserable. Alone. He's better off," Elena looked into the distance, really getting into the scene she was setting, before breaking out into another grin Caroline couldn't see, amused with herself.

"Why don't you tell her and see what she thinks though?" Rebekah asked.

"No. I'll talk to Klaus. Tell him he'll be making a fool of himself if he approaches her. I'll come up with some story."

"She can't be such an idiot that she would turn down such a rare guy like Klaus."

"He's a great man. Not a boy. A man. Only Stefan is his equal in my eyes," Elena couldn't resist throwing her boyfriend/fiancé in there.

"Klaus is the only worthy bachelor I've seen around here myself." Rebekah smiled at all the accolades they were throwing on him.

"You're right."

Having set enough of a trap, "Have you chosen an outfit yet?" Rebekah asked and they walked back towards the house, talking about tomorrow's party.

Rebekah leaned in, "We got her."

They gave a secret high five once they were back indoors and out of Caroline's sight.

Caroline could not believe what she just heard. She stood up straight from the crouching she'd been doing practically inside of the bush she'd crawled into.

She was too proud and rude? Too proud and rude to be loved? No more. Klaus better get ready because his love wouldn't be one-sided. No. If he loved her, she would love him back at least as much as he loved her. She would turn all the energy she did in hating and fighting with him to loving him.

Rebekah and Elena thought he was worthy of love. She thought so too. He was a good man. He was handsome and funny. She had noticed his dimples and butt too, Elena. He had a good career. He was kind and had good friends.

He also could keep up with her. She usually dominated conversations with guys. They couldn't keep up with her quick mind and quicker mouth. It wasn't fun to be able to run circles around them all the time. There was no challenge. Not with Klaus though. He would go toe-to-toe with her at any moment. She'd have to be clever to match him. It was a relief to be able to let go and really throw herself into their battle of wills without hesitating.

She could admit now that she always looked forward to talking to him. It was their thing. He aggravated her of course, but the discussions were invigorating. They often had moments when they were an inch away from each other and she wondered if she should kiss him or slap him. She went with neither, using her words as weapons.

Maybe all the distrust and disgust she felt for him was masking her true feelings all along and she was in love with him. She was always telling herself not to think about him in any other way than "enemy." She didn't have to do that with anyone else. Wasn't there a thin line between love and hate? She never felt as strongly about anyone as she did with Klaus. Now she realized her mind was protecting her from her soft heart which was already in love with him.

She brushed some stray leaves out of her hair and came to a conclusion.

She loved him. Caroline Forbes loved Klaus Mikaelson.

.

.

.

Alaric invited the guys over to watch a baseball game. He took advantage of all the testosterone to use his man cave. Alaric, Elijah, Stefan, and Klaus lounged around the room, enjoying some drinks and the game.

"I have to head back to New York after the party this weekend," Elijah revealed as he took a swig from his beer.

"Are you sure you won't stay a little longer?" Stefan asked popping a chip into his mouth. He would miss his friend and mentor.

"I'm sure. I don't want to jinx the good thing you have going here. It's the one relationship that's working for any of us. I'll save all of my bad luck for Klaus here. I don't have to worry about him up and leaving me for some relationship." He gave Klaus a sly look.

"Guys, I'm just not the man I used to be," Klaus said glumly.

They exchanged looks.

"You do seem a bit off," Alaric agreed, trying to be serious.

"Could it be love?" Stefan teased, testing if their ruse worked.

"He's not in love, Stefan. Don't be ridiculous. Maybe he's broke," Elijah offered.

"Your yammering is giving me a headache. That's my problem," Klaus said, closing his eyes and resting his head along the back of the couch.

"I can get you something for it," Alaric offered.

None of them believed Klaus' issues were from something they just said. He also didn't immediately jump to deny being in love when the "old" Klaus would have started a diatribe lasting an hour.

"I still say he's in love," Stefan persisted.

"Stefan, be serious. He doesn't look like a man in love, does he? He's pale. He isn't dressed up. Where are his necklaces? I'm not sure he even showered." Klaus opened his eyes to shoot him a look. "He looks terrible. A man in love wouldn't look like that," Elijah stated.

"Maybe he's so in love he's unable to function," Stefan kept trying to get Klaus to admit it.

"He hasn't been his usual good humored self." He paused. "You're right about that. Maybe you're right and he's in love too."

"I'd like to know who he is in love with," Stefan pushed.

"Me too. Who could it be? It's obviously someone who doesn't know him well," Elijah joked, pushing Klaus on the shoulder. Klaus groaned.

"Agreed," Stefan joined in.

"Shut it," Klaus groused. "Alaric, mate, I need another beer. Have pity, show me where they are?"

Alaric reached down and helped pull him up and out of the room.

Elijah and Stefan put their heads together and conferred while the coast was clear.

"Elena and Rebekah worked on Caroline earlier. When these two meet up, they'll be terrified to engage in their usual antics, too afraid of disappointing the other. They might even be civil to one another," Stefan revealed with a smile. "I cannot wait to see that happen."

He was revealing the details of the conversation with Elena, not being able to stop laughing about Caroline practically getting stuck in a bush, when Damon came in. His constantly dour expression instantly brought the laughter to an end.

"I have to talk to you about something, Elijah," Damon said seriously, not sitting down.

"Is this about business? Do I need Marcel?"

"No, Marcel isn't needed. I think it's best if Stefan stays, too. It has something to do with him, actually," Damon said solemnly and turned to Stefan, "You're announcing your engagement tomorrow, right?"

"Damon, you know that already," Elijah reminded him.

"Actually I don't," he said mysteriously.

"Damon, if you know something, you need to tell me," Stefan wasn't sure where Damon was going with this, but he had a bad feeling. He leaned forward in his chair.

"I don't want you to shoot the messenger, but I have some news you won't like."

"Tell us, Damon," Elijah ordered, hitting the remote to turn off the television.

"Elena is cheating on you," Damon said, looking at Stefan.

"Elena Gilbert?" Stefan was in shock.

"Yes. Elena Gilbert." How many Elenas were you engaged to Stefan? What an idiot. Damon forced himself to continue, "She's scheming and manipulative, lying right to your face." He paused. "I know you won't believe me, but I think I can prove she's unfaithful. Tonight, I'll show you what I saw last night, a man in her bedroom and there was no mistaking what they were doing. If they're there again, you'll have your proof."

"How is this possible?" Stefan couldn't comprehend how everything was turned upside down instantly.

"I don't believe it."

"You don't have to believe me, Elijah. Like I said, see for yourself. Do as I did and you'll know that she's playing him for a fool. I couldn't keep my mouth shut. You're my brother and he's your friend." Damon tried to look as endearing as he could. It hurt him to do so.

"If this turns out to be true, I'm going to tell everyone at the party and ruin her," Stefan was already considering Damon's words as facts and he wouldn't stand for being used. He stood up and started to pace, running his hands through his hair.

"I'll be with you, Stefan. I was the one who encouraged you and even spoke with her on your behalf."

Elijah stood as well and rest his hand on Stefan's shoulder, trying to offer some comfort.

Damon had to contain his excitement that this could work. So far, so good. They were already planning her humiliation and they didn't even have proof yet. How easily they were both swayed.

That night, Elijah, Damon, and Stefan stood in the neighbor's backyard to get a good view of Elena's room. They didn't want to get too close and be seen. The sky was clear with lots of moonlight. They stayed under the even darker shadow of the trees.

Her bedroom was mostly darkened with dim light coming from her bedside lamp. The shades were up and the men could see two bodies with pale skin and dark hair. The pair moved up towards the window and the woman was holding onto the window ledge as the man pumped his hips behind her. Long dark hair was tossed around as she moaned. There was no mistaking what was happening. As they decided they had seen enough, they heard the man yell out Elena's name as he came.

Later that night, Tyler and Enzo met up for drinks at the Mystic Grill. They found two stools at the bar.

"I banged Hayley tonight," Tyler bragged, speaking up due to the crowd. He had just left her and raced over before last call.

"Really? Do you even like her?"

"Doesn't matter. The best part was that we did it in Elena Gilbert's bedroom. She was so hot for it. I even called her 'Elena' once when I came. She didn't love that, you know her ego, but I talked her out of it. I told her it was some freaky role-playing thing from being in Elena's room and she got over it. The best part though?" He paused and Enzo leaned in, "Stefan and Elijah were outside with Damon, listening in and heard that part. They though Hayley was Elena."

"They don't even look alike though," Enzo noted.

"I know, but we had the lights turned down and they were far enough away that they only saw the brown hair and not her face. They didn't see my face either I don't think. Damon knew of course what was really happening, but the others totally bought it, that his fiancé was already cheating with some guy."

Matt Donovan only heard the end of the conversation and never heard Elena's name. It was pure coincidence he was working tonight and was able to hear these two brag. These dirtbags, well one especially, were trying to ruin some woman for no good reason. He couldn't exactly arrest them for being disgusting, but he could talk to Sheriff Forbes and see what options there were. They didn't belong in Mystic Falls and he'd be glad to see them leave.

In the meantime, he cut them off and they were forced to leave the bar.

.

.

.

The birds were chirping. The wind was lightly blowing. Flowers were blooming. The sky was full of puffy clouds. Elena thought it was the perfect day. It was the day of her engagement party to the man she was in love with. She sighed thinking about him.

"Rebekah, can you go and see if Caroline is awake?" They were in Elena's room getting ready for the night's party.

They played some bachelorette party games as a joke the night before. Caroline told Elena she kicked and thrashed around too much when she slept on a normal night. Elena nervous and excited would be too much for Caroline to take, or so she said, so Rebekah and Caroline shared a queen size bed the night before. Hayley had her own bedroom to herself. Since they had ended up staying up pretty late, earlier Caroline had snuck off to the den where it was quiet and fell asleep again.

Elena couldn't help it. She was nervous and excited. She barely slept herself. She never thought she would get engaged so quickly, but she was so happy. Stefan was amazing and everything just felt right. Having him put a ring on her finger was going to be the best moment of her life and she just knew even better things were coming for them after that. It was the first step to an incredible life.

"Are you going to wear that?" Hayley did not approve as she looked up from a magazine she was flipping through.

"Yeah, I love this dress," Elena thought that was a little harsh. It was her favorite shade of blue, tea length with spaghetti straps. It made her look tan and healthy she thought.

"If you're sure. Don't you want to entice Stefan?"

Elena gave her a look. Her dress wasn't a nun's habit. Stefan wanted her. She had a hard time keeping his hands off of her when they were alone. Thank you very much. They decided to wait to have sex until the engagement was made public. She thought it was a sweet gesture and like the old days when people waited to have sex on their wedding night. This was just a modern version. She wasn't a prude. It just waiting one week and tonight was the night. Hayley obviously didn't feel the same way.

"Have you slept with him yet?" Hayley was curious. Elena didn't look like she had sex or well, good sex. She also still stung from Tyler calling out Elena's name the night before. Why was everyone invested in this girl? She wasn't even that pretty. At least Elena didn't know what happened right in this very room last night, she thought with a smirk.

"Hayley!" Elena blushed and was thankful when Caroline and Rebekah joined them. She had talked to Caroline about them waiting, but she did not know Hayley well enough to talk about her sex life with her comfortably.

"I'm going out to get some sun. I'll come back later to get ready. It only takes me five minutes anyway," Hayley sauntered off.

She gave the other two looks, indicating something weird was going on, but happy to have her two closest friends around her. Plus, thinking about Caroline and Klaus gave her a nice distraction. Elijah really was brilliant thinking this one up.

"Thank you for joining us, Caroline," she teased her friend who was rubbing sleep from her eyes still. It was two in the afternoon.

"Hey, Elena," she said solemnly.

"You sound sad, Caroline."

Ever since Caroline overheard them in the bushes she tried to put on a brave face for them, but Elena knew she was miserable. She caught glances between Klaus and Caroline over dinner. If one caught the other staring, they'd jerk as if they'd been shot and jump in with some sharp remark. She felt bad for pulling this trick on Caroline, but the more she thought about it, the more she was convinced this could actually turn into a real relationship. Even before his return, Caroline never talked about anyone as much as she did Klaus. She never had nice things to say, but he definitely got under her skin. Their chemistry was unbelievable.

Caroline wanted a partner in her life. She was just afraid to admit it. Klaus was a good guy and Elena thought he could make Caroline happy like she hadn't been in a really long time, maybe ever. They'd finish this out and see if these two would finally recognize what everyone else had seen ages ago.

"I don't think I can sound any other way," she moped, clearing a spot on Elena's bed, laying down on her side, using her arm as a pillow. It looked like she went through every outfit she owned to find something, Caroline thought. Classic Elena.

Rebekah and Elena shared a confidential smile. Poor Caroline. Being in love was hard for her.

"Shouldn't you be dressed already?" Caroline looked at the clock. "Ugh. I don't feel so good."

"Do you need aspirin, a drink, chocolate, or a man?" Rebekah asked. It was a question they asked each other a lot at school, especially when PMS was the cause.

"All of the above please," Caroline whined.

"I can probably get you the last one," Rebekah mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Nothing. I said how perfect Elena's hair would look in a bun. Right, Elena?" Rebekah caught herself.

"Maybe you should smell these flowers Stefan sent yesterday again." Elena had been shoving the roses in their faces since receiving them the day before and they all played along with her, happy she was happy.

"I think my nose is stuffed up. Must be allergies. I don't think smelling flowers would help. Sorry."

Elena nodded along in commiseration.

"I don't think that's it, Caroline. I think you are in looooove." Rebekah sang it out. "Or you will be in love. Or you can be in love. You know Klaus changed his tune. He said he would never fall in love. He said it over and over, but now in spite of that, he's eating his words without complaining. I'm not sure if you'll have the same conversion, but it seems to me that you see love is not terrible."

"I wasn't listening. Are you still talking, Rebekah?"

Rebekah laughed. She knew if Caroline was resorting to getting snarky, they were getting closer to the truth.

"Just telling the truth," Rebekah replied and sat down on Elena's bed with Caroline, pushing the hair back off of her friend's face over and over. She did look like she needed soothing. Caroline closed her eyes and felt a little of the tension in her head calm.

Hayley popped her head in and let them know that Stefan and the rest of the men were downstairs and they should be ready to leave in an hour. Caroline moaned and groaned but she did get up, showered, and dressed quickly. Elena was the star of the show and she wanted it that way. She picked a simple yellow dress with some bright red accessories.

While the guys were waiting downstairs, Sheriff Forbes came over. She asked to speak with Alaric for a moment. Alaric was really popular in town as the high school principal and maybe he could help her figure out what was going on with the two shady guys Matt overheard at the bar. He thought it was possible the two guys were part of Elijah's entourage and Liz agreed. There weren't that many strangers in town, so it made sense. Liz hadn't seen the guys at the bar, otherwise she could have identified them from one of the prior dinner parties Alaric had held.

Alaric thanked her for coming, always happy to see her, but since he was about to leave for the party, he suggested she find out more, especially if it did turn out to be related to Elijah somehow. He still wanted those computers and before they made any accusations, they needed more information.

Liz popped her head in to say hi to Caroline and apologize to Elena for not being able to attend the party and headed back to work.

.

.

.

.

Both are in love and both are miserable. Perfect!

There will even be a little smut in the next chapter. Finally!

What do you guys think? 2 Acts to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Much Ado About Caroline

This is a rough one for Elena. She gets completely humiliated. There are also some references to depression and treatment. If these are triggers for you, please don't read.

Also, there is just a little bit of smut in here. (Sounds terrible to mention right after that warning, right?)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters.

Act IV

Caroline had arranged for the engagement party to be held at the Mystic Falls Country Club. It had a beautiful function room with views of the golf course. There were large tables with simple flower arrangements as the only decorations. Everyone was in attendance, Elijah, Damon, Alaric, Stefan, Klaus, Elena, Caroline, Rebekah, Hayley, and anyone who was anyone in Mystic Falls. The room was just as full as the masked party.

The ladies were in light dresses. The men were in summer suits, some with and some without ties.

Even the mayor, Meredith Fell, was there and was going to say a few words. She had dated Alaric on and off for the past few years, so she was almost an extension of the family.

"Keep it short, Meredith," Alaric teased, knowing she hated public speaking despite her position.

Caroline had thought it would be a sweet idea if the mayor acted as a faux wedding officiant and instead of exchanging wedding vows, Stefan and Elena would be exchanging engagement vows. He would present the ring to her as well. It could be cute since they were bothering with such a big party where some people didn't even know about the engagement yet, despite the Mystic Falls rumor mill.

After the little ceremony, which would act as the engagement announcement, there would be food and drinks available. Caroline had arranged for a dessert table with cupcakes, but putting on an entire meal was a little too much for one week's notice. She did make sure to organize a champagne toast as soon as Meredith finished with the quasi-ceremony to wish the couple well. Marcel was prepared to sing a song for the happy couple too.

Meredith was positioned at the front of the room. Stefan stood on her right side and Elena on her left. Each had their close friends and family behind them for support, similar to a wedding party. She picked up the microphone so the people in the back could hear.

"Thank you for coming everyone to celebrate this happy occasion for our own Elena Gilbert on such short notice. For those of you who don't know whats happening, let's get started." The buzz of the crowd settled down.

"Stefan, are you here to get engaged?" She asked with a smile.

"No."

There was an awkward silence.

"Here to get engaged to her is what she meant." Alaric smiled and spoke into the microphone, trying to play off the odd moment.

Looking for some relief, Meredith turned to Elena.

"Elena, are you here to become engaged to this man, Stefan?"

Elena smiled shyly at her intended. "Yes, I am." There were some muted cheers and clinking of glasses.

"If anyone here knows why this man and this woman should not be bound by an engagement," she smiled, "speak now or forever hold your peace." There were a few laughs at this addition at an engagement party.

It was quiet.

"Elena, would you like to say a few words?" Meredith asked.

"Thank you for coming, everyone. It means so much to me. We're very happy," Elena replied sweetly

"Do you have anything to say, Stefan?" Meredith asked.

"I'll take this one, Mayor." Alaric stepped in again, "No, he doesn't."

"How can people live with themselves and their deception," Stefan glared at Alaric.

"You're funny, mate. Let's get to the drinking part of the evening," Klaus tried to laugh it off.

"Alaric, are you telling me that there are no secrets relating to this engagement with Elena? There are no ties that need to be cut elsewhere?"

"No. She's free to become engaged to whoever she says yes to," Alaric countered, not sure where this was going.

"Maybe she should deal with her prior _affairs_ first," Elijah spoke up.

"Thank you, Elijah," Stefan gave him a grateful look. "She pretends to have honor and virtue, but she doesn't have either. You would think she wouldn't be fucking around, right? You would be wrong." His face turned red and his hands were shaking.

"Stefan, what are you saying?" Alaric didn't like where he thought this was going.

"I'm saying we're not getting engaged. We're not together. We're over. She's a slut."

Klaus tried to grab Stefan's shoulder, but he shook it off. He tried again and pushed Stefan back.

At this, Caroline, Rebekah, and Meredith hustled everyone out of the room as quickly as possible. They came up with explanations as best they could, but no one needed to witness whatever was going on. Caroline could not believe this was happening, but it certainly did not need to happen in front of a crowd. She raced back to Elena's side and grabbed her hand.

"If you slept with Elena yourself, does that make you a slut too? It's her body, Stefan. She's an adult." Alaric was not ok with this line of accusations at all and he stepped up into Stefan's face with only Klaus between them.

"I haven't. I've been a complete gentlemen," Stefan pointed at her and stepped back from both Klaus and Alaric.

"And I haven't been a complete lady, Stefan? Why are you saying these things?" Elena cried out flinging her arms out wide, freeing herself from Caroline. She was in shock. She felt like she couldn't feel her body, as if it was floating away from her. She wanted to move to him, but the look in his eyes kept her back.

"I thought you were a lady, but I was wrong." He turned his back on her.

"Have you been drinking, Stefan? Do you need help?" Elena called, trying to come up with some explanation.

"Elijah, are you going to stand for this?" Alaric asked.

"I'm disappointed in myself for bringing my dear friend into the orbit of this woman." He sounded like he wanted to use a different word instead of "woman."

"Will someone pinch me? Is this really happening?" Alaric asked aloud.

"I don't think anyone is getting engaged today," Klaus deadpanned.

"No, I don't think so either," Elena said with absolutely no emotion in her voice. Numb at this turn of events.

"Alaric, let me ask Elena one question and we'll get to the bottom of this," Stefan asked moving closer again.

"If this will end this madness, ask away," Alaric agreed looking for something to salvage Elena's reputation and heart.

"I'll be honest, Stefan. I have been all along," she pleaded.

"Who was the man in your room last night at one? If you're being truthful, you'll tell me." He watched her face closely.

"I wasn't with any man at one last night." She had no idea what he was talking about. She had spent most of the night with the girls. She couldn't sleep at one point and ended up in the den watching some TV before falling asleep down there and making her way up to her room early in the morning when she realized what happened. The only guy in the house was Alaric.

"I'm sorry, Alaric, but Elena is a liar. I saw and heard her myself last night with a man having sex," Elijah interjected.

"This is not the time to get into the lurid details, Elijah," Damon said. He didn't want to give any information to Elena and her friends to investigate and figure out Tyler's identity. The damage was done.

"Goodbye, Elena. Everything I felt for you is dead. I have never felt for a woman what I felt for you. You took my heart and broke it. You played me and embarrassed me. I loved you. Thank God, I found out before we actually got engaged. You're nothing but trash."

"I embarrassed you? I'm the one listening to this complete garbage from someone who proclaimed to love me. I'm not cheating on you Stefan." She couldn't take any more. Where was the man who loved her? Where was the man from yesterday? She wanted to clear it up, but how could she start?

Elena couldn't take any more and collapsed to the ground. Caroline tried to catch her, but they both ended up on the floor.

Damon implored Elijah and Stefan to leave with him and they did.

Rebekah sat with Caroline and they checked Elena's pulse. She had merely fainted, but it was terrifying. She'd never done it before. She was so pale. Caroline pulled Elena's head into her lap and smoothed her brow, trying to comfort her in any way she could.

"Maybe it's best that she's not aware of anything right now. Her sex life has been made public and she cheated on her fiancé right in her own house. I would never have believed she would have done this." Alaric took a seat.

"Alaric, let's not jump to conclusions," Klaus tried to advise caution.

Elena came to and was surrounded by her friends as she sobbed, turning her face into Caroline's stomach.

"How did this happen?" Caroline wondered out loud. She would never believe Elena had even looked at someone other than Stefan. Wouldn't she know?

"Were you with her last night, Caroline?" Klaus asked her gently.

"For most of the week, yes. We were all with her last night until about midnight when I crashed in Rebekah's room." Rebekah nodded that it was true. She was rubbing Elena's back.

"So no one knows for sure," mourned Alaric.

Elena cried out at hearing him doubt her.

"I'm not sure about that," Meredith spoke up. "I know Elena and she would never do this. You know it too, Alaric. You do. Did you see her face when Stefan confronted her? She's not that good an actress."

"You're seeing what you want to see, Meredith," Alaric could not be swayed.

"Elena, can you tell me who it is they think they're seeing?" Meredith asked gently trying to see Elena's face.

"I have no idea. There is no one!" Elena screamed as she turned over to face them. "Hook me up to a lie detector, but there is no one else! He was lying."

"Why would those two believe something so wrong though?" Meredith could not explain it.

"Elijah and Stefan are honorable," Klaus winced as he said it, "Damon is not trustworthy at all though. If there is anything suspicious going on, he'll be at the heart of it. They obviously think they saw something. We just don't know what it was."

The girls consoled a devastated Elena. Rebekah looked around for Hayley, but she had disappeared at some point.

The room was bright and cheery and the atmosphere had turned black.

"I have an idea. Elijah and Stefan already saw Elena pass out. Let's spread the word that she has a medical condition aggravated by their accusations and she's very, very sick. She can't deal with the stress. She doesn't appear too far from it at the moment anyway. Everyone should stay out of public for a while. If you do go out, especially if you see those two, emphasize how precarious her condition is and how her life is in danger."

She paused for everyone to catch up.

"If Stefan ever had real feelings for her, this will break whatever heart he has. He'll feel guilty for what he's done. He'll want to seek her out. If he doesn't, then he's a prick that is better off not being in her life or in Mystic Falls at all. Alaric, send her off somewhere so she can get some rest and recover. She's been through enough. Once we figure out what happened we can get her back."

Alaric agreed and Rebekah proposed sending Elena to her family's home in North Carolina. Rebekah would stay in Mystic Falls to keep up the ruse, other than delivering Elena to her parents and returning.

"I know they're my friends, but I'll gladly keep your secret," Klaus vowed.

"Come, Elena. The quicker you go, the quicker you can come back," Meredith helped her up with Rebekah at her side.

Klaus and Caroline were left alone.

She remained sitting on the floor where Elena had just been. She felt cold all over.

He squatted next to her.

"Have you been crying this whole time?" He reached out and wiped a falling tear, aching to finally be close to her, heartbroken at her misery.

"Yes and I don't plan on stopping any time soon." How could Elena endure this?

"Please, don't," Klaus asked. It hurt him to see her like this.

"You don't have any reason to be upset, but I do. She's my best friend." Caroline sobbed.

"You know I believe her, don't you?" He did. If Caroline was convinced, he was too.

"I need to do something. I need someone to do something." She stopped crying. She was staring into space, thinking out loud.

"What are you thinking?" Klaus asked, intrigued.

"A man could do it, but I'm not sure it would be you."

He pulled her up from the floor to stand before him, keeping her in his light embrace.

"I do love nothing in the world so well as you. Isn't that strange?" He admitted while staring into her eyes. He saw everything he wanted in those eyes.

"It would be as strange as me saying the same thing to you, but I can neither confirm nor deny anything. I can't think about it right now," she sighed, unable to keep thoughts of Elena from her mind, despite having him right in front of her.

"Caroline, I swear, you love me," he could not define the emotion he felt or what he saw in her eyes. He moved his hand to cup her cheek, getting her attention.

"Don't swear," she smiled at him and turned her face into his cheek, resting her hand on top of his. She moved her other hand to touch where his dimples resided, feeling the prickle of his stubble against her fingertips.

"I will swear it that you love me," he averred. "I'll make any man regret it who says I don't love you." He growled it out. She smiled at his very Klaus-like display.

"So you don't regret saying it?" Caroline quipped coyly, wanting him to say it again and again.

"No. I love you," Klaus pulled her forward and finally kissed the woman he was in love with.

Their mouths moved over one another. She moved her arms up around his shoulders and held him tightly. His arms moved down to press her hips against his own. She finally gave in to all the passion she had inside for this man. Their tongues battled. His stubble rubbed against her lips and chin. She never wanted to stop kissing him, but had to for a breath.

"Forgive me," she said when their foreheads were pressed together, both breathing heavy.

"Why?" he asked, backing up to see her precious face.

"You have given me a dream in the middle of this nightmare. I was about to tell you I love you," Caroline gave him her biggest smile and kissed him again. This time her tears were of happiness.

"With all of your heart?" He asked when they again paused. His accent made it sound so beautiful to her ears.

"I love you with so much of my heart there is no room for doubts." They kissed again after that too. She never wanted to be free from his arms.

He backed her up to the nearest wall. She slid his jacket off his arms and he helped, eager to get that much closer to her. She hooked her fingers into those darned necklaces and pulled him in. He used his tongue so deliciously she shivered.

All that tension that ever existed between them exploded into lust.

She had to see him with his shirt off. It's all she could think of. She attacked the buttons on his shirt, trying not to ruin it. She thought he looked exceedingly handsome today. She pulled the hem up and out of his pants and slipped it from his shoulders. She tucked her head into his neck, pressing sucking kisses to his salty skin and he groaned.

She broke free so she could get a good look at him. She immediately ran her hands all over his smooth chest and abs. He had a tattoo? It was beautiful and Caroline could feel herself getting wetter.

"You're so hot," she admitted and he gave her a dirty grin.

He moved his hand up and under the skirt of her yellow dress. She widened her legs and moaned into his mouth. Anticipating what he would do next. She whimpered into his mouth when he felt her wet panties, running his fingers along the satin covered folds.

"Caroline Forbes. Are you wet for me?"

She smiled into his mouth and he groaned.

He tugged the crotch of her panties down and she helped wiggle free from them. He returned his hand up to her wetness and spread it all over, learning her her body. He repeated the probing touches that got her to squirm and circles that got her to gasp.

He inserted a finger inside of her and she bucked around him. He pumped his finger and added a second shortly after. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as she rode his fingers, filling her.

He whispered encouragement into her ear. Telling her good she felt. How he loved seeing her like this. How he wanted her like this morning, noon, and night.

He used his thumb to rub her clit and she started whimpering and keening, feeling an amazing climax racing towards her. Her stomach tensed waiting for the moment of bliss.

When it came she yelled his name into his ear, coming hard.

She nuzzled and kissed his neck and apologized for yelling into his ear. He told her it was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard and the first of many times he hoped to hear it. He lifted his wet fingers and sucked them into his mouth. She shivered and kissed him again. Loving the taste of herself mixed with him.

She returned to hugging him and catching her breath. She could feel him large and hard against her stomach. She couldn't wait to return the favor for him and was reaching for his belt when she heard her phone go off.

She was stricken. Her best friend had just been publicly humiliated and she was here with him, like this. What kind of friend was she?

"Go ahead, Caroline. See what it says," he said.

She checked her phone and it was Rebekah telling her they were at Elena's house and she should come soon if she wanted to say goodbye before they were off to her parent's house.

She filled him in on what happened. She offered to return the favor by pointing to his erection, but he covered her hand and pulled her in. He appreciated her offer, but her friend had been devastated. She needed to leave soon. Being a comforter was a new role for him, but he liked that she could turn to him for support.

"What can I do?"

"Ruin Stefan," she immediately said, running her fingers through the curls at the back of his head.

"Not for anything," Klaus scoffed, taking her hands from behind his head and stepped back. Stefan was one of his best friends. How could she ask that of him? He would help her and help Elena with everything he had, but not that.

"You're aren't willing to do anything for me then," she started to retrieve her purse.

"Stay, Caroline," he pleaded and took a hold of her hand, swinging her around. How did they get here so quickly?

"You aren't in love. You don't know how to love. Let me go," she pulled her hand free.

"Caroline," he started. Her cheeks were still flushed and her lips were swollen from his kisses.

"Klaus, I need to go."

"Why? Why are you trying to force my hand?"

"You think it's easier to be my boyfriend than fight my enemy?"

"Is Stefan your enemy?"

"He slut shamed my best friend in front of everyone who knows and loves her. If I were a man, I'd ruin him myself. What did he gain by humiliating Elena in such a cruel way? He could have broken it off. It would have hurt Elena, but it wouldn't be like this. He publicly accused her of sleeping around and it's not true. That makes him my enemy," she pleaded for him to understand.

"Sweetheart."

She started to cry again.

"Why am I the powerless one here?" She hated feeling so impotent, unable to beat up Stefan, humiliate Stefan, ruin Stefan. She was a college student. She couldn't fight him. She might be able to think of a way to humiliate him in return and vindicate Elena, but it would take too long.

"Caroline, I love you. Please stop crying."

"Stop saying those words." She ran her hands through her hair completely frustrated. No more words. She needed action.

"Are you absolutely positive that Stefan is wrong about Elena?" he asked very seriously, getting close to her once again.

"As sure as anything," she vowed with no doubt whatsoever.

He nodded and got a serious expression in his eyes.

"That is enough for me. I will do as you ask." He cupped her face and kissed her sweetly, "Think of me, sweetheart. Go comfort Elena." He picked up their discarded clothes as she left.

.

.

.

Matt Donovan, not knowing what had just happened, was at the Sheriff's office. He was able to locate Enzo and Tyler again. He brought them in to investigate a possible slander case, which was civil versus criminal, but they weren't the brightest bulbs and they cracked pretty easily once he intimated he knew more than he did based on the little he heard while at the bar. He had them give their statements and they admitted the role they played in lying about Elena Gilbert.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I do love nothing in the world so well as you. Is not that strange?" is the original quote. My absolute favorite line of the whole play.

What do you guys think?

Only the grand finale to go.


	5. Chapter 5

Much Ado About Caroline

I totally added some smut in this one too.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters.

Act V

Alaric was pacing in the living room. It had been a terrible 24 hours. Once he had a moment to think, he felt terrible for doubting Elena for a second. He helped raised her and knew who she was. He knew what this week with Stefan had been like, how blissfully happy she had been, and if she said there was no one else, there wasn't. She wasn't a liar. He was able to talk to her and asked her to forgive his momentary weakness before she left.

He agreed to go along with Meredith's plan and had to break the news of Elena's "illness" to Elijah and Stefan the day after her collapse. As a matter of fact they were coming over to retrieve Klaus who stopped by to see if there was anything he could do.

When they arrived, Alaric invited them into the living room where they sat.

"Alaric," Elijah nodded.

"Good morning," Stefan greeted.

"There isn't much good, Stefan," Alaric noted.

Elijah looked bored and took a peek at his watch.

"We're in a bit of a hurry here, Alaric."

"No, you're right, five minutes of your time is asking too much," Alaric said sarcastically.

"I don't want to fight anymore, Alaric," Elijah sighed.

"If fighting would make it right, I would do it," he said.

"Who would you fight?" Stefan asked. He didn't want to be here and he especially didn't want to get into this again.

"Are you serious? Elena is on the verge of death after the way you treated her. You lied in front of everyone," he swore.

"Me? I lied?" Stefan was affronted.

"Yes, you, Stefan."

"Alaric, don't start this. You're wrong," Elijah said.

"We can take this outside Stefan if you want," Alaric was ready and stood up.

"I'm not going to fight you, Alaric." Stefan stayed seated.

"You almost killed Elena. The doctor is worried. Are you afraid the truth will come out if you actually have to face me?"

"Alaric, I'm not happy to hear about Elena's precarious situation, but we didn't lie. We had proof," Elijah interjected.

Alaric left, not being able to stay in their presence another minute and Klaus came into the room, standing before the other men.

"Hey, Klaus. You missed it. Alaric tried to pick a fight with me."

Klaus nodded a greeting to both.

"I'd hate having to fight an old man," Stefan winked over at Elijah who was about Alaric's age, trying to distract himself from the bitter taste left after the conversation. "Where's your smart mouth, Klaus? We could use someone to cheer us up."

"You look pale, Klaus. Are you sick?," Elijah noted, really looking at him for the first time.

"He's not sick. This is some sort of game he's playing with us, Elijah," Stefan joked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Klaus was dead serious.

"No, I think he's angry, Stefan."

"Should I tell you what about, Stefan?" Klaus asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Shoot," Stefan smiled and stood up.

Klaus moved in on the side opposite Elijah to speak directly into Stefan's ear, resting a hand on his chest, and speaking dangerously low, "Let's get one thing clear, mate. You lied and I know it. Why? It doesn't matter. I'm going to need you to meet me outside tomorrow and we'll deal with this like men. Is that serious enough for you? If you don't, I'll tell the world you're a coward and you can see what it feels like."

"Sure, Klaus. I'll meet you," Stefan said out loud as he stepped back.

"What is he saying, Stefan? Is he planning a night out for us?" Elijah asked.

"Something like that, Elijah."

"Klaus, the other day I was speaking with Caroline and she told me you weren't witty. I couldn't believe it and stood up for you, but she told me your wit was dull. She spent an hour attacking you, but she did say you were the most handsome man in Mystic Falls," Elijah tried to get his old friend Klaus back, trying to break the tension.

"She then cried and admitted that it didn't matter," Stefan added with some bite. If Klaus was willing to throw away their friendship, the least he could do was twist the knife in what he thought was Caroline's manufactured love of Klaus.

"Elena told us if she didn't hate you so much, she'd love you as much," Elijah noted.

"Elena told us everything Caroline said. A little bird also told us you were outside when we talked about it," Stefan added.

"When are you getting married Klaus? You can get that tattoo you mentioned," Elijah teased.

None of this was funny to Klaus. They were just told Elena's health was in danger and they wanted to bring up Caroline? How did Stefan dare to mention Elena's name? Klaus' temper grew and if he ever doubted the truth of what Elena said, it would have evaporated in that instant.

"Keep gossiping. Did you hear your brother left town, Elijah? You'll best be served by meeting me, Stefan," Klaus stated with a point in his direction. He turned and left the room.

"He's serious, Stefan," Elijah noted as Klaus left.

"I agree."

"Did he pick a fight with you? Was that what he was whispering about?"

"Absolutely."

"Hmm. Did he also say Damon left? He didn't say anything to me about leaving." Elijah considered what that might mean.

Just then, Sheriff Forbes and Matt Donovan entered the living room with Enzo and Tyler with them.

"What's the meaning of this, Sheriff Forbes? These are my brother's friends." Elijah asked as he stood up.

"These two have admitted that they created and executed the scheme to ruin Elena Gilbert," she stated. "They were overhead bragging about it and later admitted it down at the station."

She left Matt with the two men and went to fetch Alaric and explain what had happened.

"What?" Stefan was puzzled by what she just said.

"Tyler, explain what happened," Elijah ordered.

"Stefan, I'm so sorry. You're going to hate me. It's all my fault," Tyler admitted. "It was me you saw in Elena's room all right, but I wasn't with Elena. I was having sex with Hayley in Elena's room. I even called out Elena's name, but she wasn't there. Damon and I came up with this scheme so you would falsely accuse her of sleeping around." He looked down. "Enzo wasn't involved. He just heard about it afterwards."

"Stefan," Elijah started.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick." Stefan could not feel his body. His head felt like it was going to explode. He had to lean forward and rest his hands on his knees.

"Damon put you up to this?" Elijah had to be sure.

"It was my idea, but he supported it and offered me a car," Tyler confessed.

"He must have figured out these two were taken into custody and that's why he ran," Elijah concluded. "I'll get him for this."

"What have I done to Elena?" Stefan repeated over and over as he realized everything that had happened and how much of it was because of his actions. He sank to the couch in despair.

Alaric came back with Sheriff Forbes.

"Is this the man who fucked her supposed friend and ruined her? Are you the one who almost killed Elena?" Alaric asked.

"It was me. It was all me," Tyler agreed, just waiting to get punched.

"That's not totally true, is it Elijah and Stefan?" Alaric glared at them. "Tyler has his hand in this, Damon too, but you were the ones whose words were shouted out for everyone to hear."

"I don't know how to apologize for what has happened, Alaric. If I could go back in time, I would. I would treasure her as woman I know her to be. What can I do to make things right?" Stefan was earnest and stood right in front of her enraged guardian.

"Me too, Alaric. I apologize sincerely for the unwitting role I played in this as well," Elijah added.

"You say you know her Stefan, but you don't. You can't heal her, but maybe I can come up with something she might want. You can donate funds or time to a charity she's involved in. Maybe the library where she volunteered before this happened."

Alaric kept thinking what they could do.

"I suggest you come up with a public apology and meet all of us, every single person who was at that wretched event, less Elena while she is recovering, to read it. That's the very least you can do so she'll be able to hold up her head again in this town."

"Thank you, Alaric. I feel like you're letting me off too easy," Stefan gripped his hand tightly.

"I need to go and kick Hayley out of the house for what she's done. There's no place for her here. If she's smart, she's already packing her bags," Alaric started to walk away.

"Hayley didn't know everything that was going on," Tyler shouted after him. "She just thought it was some weird sex thing. She didn't know about Damon's involvement either."

"Tyler, she knew enough of the story about someone allegedly having sex in Elena's room and didn't come forward when she could have explained everything before Elena was humiliated. Why she didn't leave already, I don't know. She's not staying in this house one second longer."

.

.

.

Outside Caroline's home where he had gone after seeing Stefan and Elijah, Klaus was sitting with Rebekah by the swimming pool. He had been sketching a picture of Caroline. Rebekah was helping him come up with a dedication he could add to the bottom of it.

"You're strong, beautiful, and full of light. It's perfect. Thanks Rebekah for helping me with this," Klaus smiled.

"You can repay me by drawing my portrait at some point," she teased.

"You've got it. Drawing someone as beautiful as you would be no hardship," Klaus smiled. It's funny, but he almost thought of Rebekah as a sister.

"Will you see if she'll come out here?" Klaus asked.

"You've got it. Good Luck," she touched him on the shoulder as she left.

Caroline joined him a few minutes later.

"Love, will you always come when I ask?" He asked with a smile and wink at his innuendo.

"Yes, and I'll leave when you tell me then," she returned his grin after rolling her eyes.

"Then I will never ask you to leave." He thought that was a fine solution.

"You just said 'then', I should be going," she teased and spun on her heel to go back inside. She giggled when he began to chase her up the stairs to her bedroom. 

She pulled him in and closed the door. She and Rebekah had been spending the day out by the pool before he arrived and she had on a cover up and bathing suit. He looked amazing with a white T-shirt, printed board shorts, and those sexy necklaces. Why did she think they were dumb again?

He handed her the drawing and her heart squeezed when she saw what it was.

"It's true, you know. Everything I wrote there," he waited anxiously for her to say something.

"It's so beautiful. I love it," she studied it, noticing all the details and his romantic words. She ran her fingers along the line of her hair. She went to her mirror and tucked the picture in along the frame.

She returned to him and put her arms up around his neck, "I love you. Thank you."

She gave him a sweet kiss, which turned more passionate the longer it went. She backed up and pulled the coverup off and over her head. His hands moved to her body, pulling her flush against him. Her purple bikini hid very little.

His hands grabbed his T-shirt behind his head and he pulled it off. She couldn't resist running her fingers along his chest, circling his nipples, running her nails along his skin, and then moving back up to his curls to kiss him again.

From behind, he released the ties to her bikini from her back and her neck. He leaned back to watch it fall from her, revealing her gorgeous breasts, all creamy smooth skin and pink nipples. He ran his hands over them, lifting one up to his mouth as he bent over. Sucking and laving her. He moved to the other and she ran her fingers through his hair and along his nape, loving everything he was doing. He moved back and forth.

"Harder," she implored and then moaned when he complied, sucking her nipples harder.

She pulled him up and looked him straight in the eye. "Fuck me, Klaus."

Klaus loved that she was so direct in the bedroom. He figured she would be since she was ordering people around all the time outside of it.

He picked her up and placed her on the bed. She pushed the comforter and sheets down to the end of the bed and he took off his shorts.

She looked over.

"Hello, Mr. Mikaelson," she said, impressed. He took a condom out and rolled it onto himself.

His chest may have puffed out a little bit more and he climbed on top of her when she laid back, making space for him.

"You're not so bad yourself, Ms. Forbes," he smirked.

Wrapping her legs around his hips, she brought his mouth down to her again. She couldn't get enough of his kisses. Her tongue battled his for dominance. She moved her legs back down to the bed and lifted her hips to move against his.

His hands plucked at the strings holding her bikini bottom in place. He pulled the front piece up, so the rest followed up from underneath her. The sensation of the fabric against her wetness felt so good. He made enough space for his hand to reach her, feeling how wet she was. His fingers were coated in her juices. She panted against his mouth.

Using one finger, he pushed inside of her, groaning at the feeling of what it would be like once he was inside of her. He gathered some of his own precum to smooth over himself. He moved his erection into position and pushed slowly inside. Her legs wrapped around him again and she whimpered into his mouth. He felt so good. She felt so good.

In a smooth motion, he pushed inside of her. He withdrew and pushed again until he was completely seated inside of her. He repeated it over and over, filling her completely and pulling back to do it again and again.

His arms were resting around her head. "Tell me you love me," he said as continued, sweat forming on his brow.

She squeezed her legs and twisted so she was on top. She rest her hands on his upper chest, lifting and lowering hips over him.

"Tell me that you love me."

He easily said, "I love you," and flipped them again so he was back on top.

"I love you too," she smiled.

She ran her hands up and down his back, telling him she loved him and how good he felt inside of her. The constant pressure against the spot inside of her and the full feeling she got from his thickness had her on the edge of coming in no time.

She used her juices on her fingers to rub her clit. "I'm going to come, Klaus. Harder. Don't stop," she pleaded.

His eyes moved back and forth between her face and her fingers. Once he felt her pussy start to spasm, he kept his eyes on her face, wanting to see her as she came around him for the first time.

"YES!" she yelled as she came.

He lasted two more heartbeats before he came inside of her, calling her name as he did so.

He laid on top of her until he thought he was getting too heavy. Getting up, he gave her another kiss, took care of their protection in the bathroom, and returned to snuggle with her.

Once their breath had settled down, she wanted to know how his earlier meeting went. She knew it was supposed to happen, but not the details. She hadn't wanted to mention it with Rebekah around. Frankly, she wanted to spend time with him without thinking about it and since he had promised to do it, she knew it would get done.

"What happened with Stefan?"

"Angry words were exchanged," he revealed. "Kiss me." He leaned in.

"Angry words are just hot air. So, I'll pass on the kiss. Thanks, but no thanks." She leaned away from him.

"Fine, I'll be serious. I called him out. I should hear from him shortly when and where we'll do this tomorrow. If he doesn't agree, I'll publicly reveal he's a coward," he stated. She nodded her acceptance.

Wanting to change the subject into a more pleasant one and pulling her close once again, "Which of my faults did you fall in love with first?"

"All of them together. They're mixed in completely with all of your best qualities. Which of my good qualities did you suffer first in your love of me?" Her ego loved getting stroked too.

"Suffer is the right word. I love you against my will."

"Poor baby," she entangled their legs together.

"We're too quick to ever talk normally, aren't we?"

"People who say they are quick, never are." She teased, never giving an inch and loving how they could banter back and forth.

"How's Elena?"

The smile left her face. "Not well. I talked to her a little while ago. She's not eating or sleeping."

"How are you?" he asked he slid his hands up and down her smooth thigh.

"I'm happy with you, but her heartbreak is mine."

Rebekah ran to the doorway of the bedroom and called out to them.

"Guys, Alaric just called. We have to go over there. I'm off to get Elena back to Mystic Falls. They found out what happened. Damon and his friend Tyler set Elena up to get at Elijah and Stefan. It's all coming out now." She left them and went to get dressed.

"Will you come with me?" she asked as she raced to quickly shower.

"Of course, sweetheart." He kissed her and pulled his own clothes on.

.

.

.

Caroline and Alaric had arranged for all the invitees to the engagement party to attend a meeting at the Mystic Grill. This is where Stefan would make his public apology.

Stefan stood up in front of the crowd.

"Thank you for all coming back. I know I don't deserve your attention, but I wanted to clear up something. Elena Gilbert did nothing wrong. I did. She was a completely innocent woman. Don't let my terrible outburst the other day ruin your good image of her. I'm sincerely sorry for what I have done. I'm not asking for your forgiveness, but ask that any kind thoughts are sent to Elena, her family, and her friends."

Stefan stepped aside and Elijah stepped up.

"I'm here to echo what Stefan has said. Elena Gilbert is a kind, sweet, girl who has been maligned. The truth has been revealed and the at fault parties will be dealt with. I apologize for my part in what has happened. Please send your thoughts to Elena at this time."

After the meeting, Alaric, Liz, Klaus, Caroline, Rebekah, Elena, and Meredith Fell all sat in the den of the Gilbert house.

Elena had returned with Rebekah who had gone to retrieve her. Rebekah spent the entire first hour of the trip asking for Elena's forgiveness for bringing Hayley into her home before Elena told Rebekah had beat herself up enough and she forgave her. Rebekah was ashamed of what her former friend had done.

Elena looked a lot better than what she had left, but she was still torn up over what happened, Knowing what happened and the public apology, which she observed unseen, helped.

"I told you she was innocent," Meredith stated, squeezing Elena's hand.

"You were right, Mayor," Alaric agreed. "I hate to give Stefan and Elijah the smallest bit of credit, but they were deceived as well."

"I'm just glad I don't have to fight, Stefan," Klaus jumped in.

"Rebekah, Caroline, and Elena, Stefan and and Elijah will be here soon. Remember the plan? Stay in the other room until I call for you and we'll see about making our fair Elena appear like magic," he smiled. It was Elena's idea to do this.

The ladies left, leaving Alaric, Meredith, Liz, and Klaus.

"Liz," Klaus turned to her, "I know there have been a lot of things going on lately, but I'm in love with your daughter and she loves me too."

Liz was surprised by Klaus' public announcement. She knew they were together, but didn't expect him to say anything about it.

Alaric spoke up, "I believe you think Caroline loves you because Elijah, Stefan, and I convinced you of such."

"I'm not sure what you mean by that, but Liz, I'd like your permission to marry your daughter," he asked sincerely.

Liz was shocked.

"Caroline is her own woman. The strongest woman I've ever known. I could not be more proud of her. If she accepts you, you have my blessing," Liz never thought she'd see this day. The thoughts of grand babies one day made her giddy. "School first, Klaus."

Klaus agreed and gave her a hug. That's when Elijah and Stefan were brought in.

Greetings were exchanged.

Stefan once again apologized to the group for what he had done and how he had treated the woman he supposedly loved. He said he'd learned his lesson and was going to stay single because he obviously had some issues before he could ever be someone's partner.

Elena was listening at the door.

She crept up behind him as he professed that he still loved Elena, but wasn't good for her.

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Elena," he jumped and turned around to see her, looking beautiful, pale and ethereal. Caroline and Rebekah were behind her.

"Are you ok?" he wanted to reach out to her, but knew he had no right.

"I'm getting there Stefan." She gave a sad smile. "Can we talk?"

They had a lot to discuss. She thought she knew the man she was engaged to, but now she wasn't sure. There was something there though calling to her and she wanted to figure it out. If they could get through this, they could get through anything. They walked to a quiet corner in the room.

"Caroline, can you please come here?" Klaus asked.

"What do you want, Klaus?" She didn't want to be distracted while she tried to overhear Stefan and Elena's conversation.

"Don't you love me?" He looked up at her through his lashes, giving her a sweet look.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"I love you within reason."

"Then Elijah, Stefan, and Alaric deceived me. They told me you loved me past reason." Klaus narrowed his eyes at the two nearest to him.

"Don't you love me, Klaus?"

"No more than reason."

She looked around and glared at Rebekah.

"Then Elena and Rebekah deceived me as well."

"They told me you were love sick, not sleeping or eating, you were so in love with me," he narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side.

"They told me you were practically dead with love for me," she rest her hands on her hips.

"It doesn't matter as long as you love me. Do you?" he asked.

"As a friend, sure?" She shrugged her shoulders. The others didn't need to know what they had been up to only a few hours ago and that she wouldn't have done that with just a friend.

"Caroline, you love him in a different way than a friendly love. We've all seen it," Alaric gave her a look.

"I can swear that he truly loves her too," Stefan said as they rejoined the group. "I even found a stack of drawings of her. Ones where she's sleeping, Klaus? Very creepy. "

"Seriously?"

"Caroline, you shouldn't talk. I found this unsent email you wrote. It's pretty much a love letter saying how amazing he is. How smart you think he is. How he makes you laugh. What's this about stamina?" Elena teased and took out the email she accidentally came across a few days ago.

Caroline and Klaus both tried to grab at it.

"Elena, my mother is here. I didn't write anything about that."

Elena just laughed at Liz's wincing face. She said, "It's true, Liz. I was just kidding about the sex stuff."

"You're not making it better, Elena," Caroline whined.

"I think our hands override our thick heads, love."

"I won't disagree with you, but really I'm doing a favor by loving-," she started and he stopped her by kissing her soundly in front of everyone. There were cheers all around.

He took a ring box out of his pocket and dropped to one knee. Caroline's hand went up to her mouth in shock.

"Caroline Forbes, love of my life, you are an amazing woman. You make me laugh. You make me cry." They all laughed, knowing that was true. "You make me want to be a better person. Thank you for that. You've become my world and I never want to be apart from you. I love you, sweetheart, more than reason. It's true. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

He opened the box and there was an enormous diamond there for her.

"Yes!" she shouted with joy. "I love you so much, Klaus. Yes, I'll marry you."

She crouched down to get her fingers into his hair and kiss him with all the love she had for him.

"Tell us Klaus, what is it like being single no longer?" Elijah asked when the pair stood up. Klaus had his arm wrapped tightly around her. She was admiring her ring and showing it off to the girls and her mom. She was telling them someone less fabulous than herself couldn't carry off a diamond so large, but she was up to the challenge.

"Tease me all you want. I know what I said and I was wrong. The married life will be the best life," he smiled at his wife-to-be. "Stefan, I'm pretty sure I would have kicked your ass in a fight, so treat Elena right and I'll forgive you if she forgives you." Stefan nodded. Elena smiled, happy to add almost a brother in law to her family. "Elijah, get yourself a good woman. You'll know what I'm talking about."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The end.

Thanks everyone who read and review. Any final comments?


End file.
